Love Me Forever Or Love Me Never
by CryChick12345
Summary: Nico and Percy have been friends ever since they were small children. Over the years Percy has been like a brother to Nico. Until one night Nico confesses his real feelings to Percy. After being rejected Nico and Percy's friendship is broken beyond repair. Or is it? Can Percy fix this before it's to late or will he lose the one person who will love him forever.
1. Chapter 1: Glance Into The Past

**A/N: Okay, so just wanted to say that this story is rated M for a reason. The first few chapters won't be that bad, but in later chapters there will be strong language, violence, self-harm, drug use, use of alcohol, and possibly sex. Yep, there is a very good reason this is rated M. **

**Love Me Forever Or Love Me Never  
****Chapter 1: Glance Into The Past **

* * *

In the gauzy morning sunrise two young boys zoom up the road on their bikes. Both of them weave around the street, running up on the sidewalk, swerving into the street lanes. One of the boys is ten year old Percy Jackson, who is glancing behind him, a devious grin on his face. He watches as his best friend Grover Underwood follows behind him, a slight stretch of pavement separating the two.

"Come on, Grover!" Percy cries back to his friend. He whips his head around trying to dislodge the strands of raven black hair that are now stuck to his face with perspiration. This attempt fails.

"Percy!" Grover whines behind him. "Slow down!"

"Maybe you should sped up, slow poke!" Percy let out a laugh as he turns his head towards Grover.

"Come on Per- Percy! Watch out!" Grover shrieks, although he knows his warning is to late. Percy slams into the kid head on knocking him off his feet. The boy smashes to the ground as does Percy. There is a lot scrapping sound as metal clashes upon pavement. Percy's bike hit's the ground with a clatter. Percy falls a few feet away. He remains on his back for a moment not changing his position since he crashed. Slowly, Percy drags himself to his feet still blissfully unaware of what he hit.

A groan alerts him that he had hit a person. A boy slightly younger than himself lays upon the ground whimpering slightly. Grover spins up beside the two. Jumping from his bike seat, letting the bicycle fall to the paved street, Grover rushes to the boy. Percy follows shortly.

"Oh god! He's dead isn't he! Isn't he!" Percy cried worriedly. His frantic screams seemed to bring the boy back to life. Slowly the child sits up, his eyes flashing from Percy to Grover.

"I'm not dead!" He states quickly.

"Oh my god! He's bleeding! He's going to bleed to death! What do we do?" Percy exclaimed pointing to the gash on the boy's cheek. The boy slowly reaches up and touches the wound smearing his fingers with blood.

"Percy! Calm down! You'll scare him to death in a minute! Ignore him, kid. He's such a idiot." Grover told the boy rolling his eyes.

The boy giggled for a moment before nodding slightly. Grover smiled down at him and Percy could instantly tell that Grover liked him.

"What's your name, kid?" Grover asked reaching out to shake hands with him.

"Nico. Nico di Angelo!" He replied happily.

"Well Nico, I'm Grover and this dummy is Percy. I've never seen you around here before. Did you just move here?"

"Uh, huh!" Nico said shaking his head up and down.

"Nice. Nico, let me be the first to welcome you to our neighborhood. I think your going to like it here- unless you bleed to death before you get to enjoy being here." Percy said with a smile. Nico meekly smile back.

* * *

"There she is!" Percy cried as he stared out his bedroom window. His cheek was propped against the windowsill as he lay on his stomach, stretched out across his bed.

"Who!?" Nico cried wildly. The skinny teenager jumped on top of Percy laying his chin on top on Percy head. Percy didn't mind Nico's closeness. After being friends with him for four long years it didn't bother him any more. Nico let out a slight growl as he caught a glimpse of the girl who was skipping down the street with two others flanked on either of her sides.

"Who else would it be, Nico? It's Annabeth! Percy's one true love!" Grover called pretending to swoon. Nico glanced at the boy who was sitting in front of Percy's television playing some sort of video game. It took all of Nico's self control to not bend over and vomit on the floor.

He hated Percy's affections towards Annabeth. It caused him pain. A pain that was buried somewhere deep inside his heart and soul, in a place where no medicine could reach it and cure it. Nico hated himself for feeling this way. He always had hated the strange weakness he had for Percy.

"Wow. She's so pretty!" Percy gushed.

"I don't see anything special about her!" Nico spat. Percy quickly rolled over so that Nico was underneath him and he was laying on his back, eyes looked on the ceiling. Nico let out a gasp and his arms sprang forward. He grabbed at Percy hair and clothes trying to move the boy.

"Percy! Get up! I can't breath! You weigh to much!" Nico screamed.

"How does my weigh effect your breathing?" Percy asked sitting up. Nico scampered away quickly regaining his breath.

"Well, you were crushing my chest so my lungs were no working proper-" The bedroom door swung open quickly before Nico could continue. Sally Jackson, Percy's mother, ran in the room, whirling around in circles frantically. Percy's face went blood red, colored with embarrassment, thinking about how strange his mother was.

"Mom! What are you doing!?" He cried burying his face in his hands. Grover quickly glanced up from the game for a second before he lost interest in the scene that was unfolding before him. Percy's mother looked at her son for a second before giving a breezy smile.

"Oops! Sorry Percy! I heard someone screaming so I just though something might have been wrong." She replied.

"No, nothings wrong." Percy said quickly shooing her from the room.

" Nothing wrong, but your son's love for Annabeth!" Nico murmured angrily under his breath. Percy's mother turned towards him swiftly.

"What was that, honey?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself a little." Nico said with a bright smile.

She nodded his way before turning to leave. Percy glanced at Nico perplexed. Obviously he had said something important if it caught his mother's attention. Although Percy was curious about what Nico had said he wasn't going to ask. Judging by the look on his face Nico didn't want Percy to say a word about it. There was a unsettling anger in Nico's features- a anger Percy had been seeing quiet often in his friend. He wished he could help, but Nico wouldn't allow it. He would refuse help, like he always did.

* * *

Nico nearly jumped out of his skin when the door to his bedroom burst open. In ran Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia, a girl Nico had meet when Percy began dating Annabeth when he was fourteen, two years ago to be exact. The group huddled into Nico small bedroom, surrounding him.

"Grover! Grab his feet! I'll get his arms!" Percy called. He ran forward grasping Nico wrists before the boy could protest. Grover came forward as well taking hold of Nico's ankles. Nico thrashed wildly, unsure as to what they were doing. Annabeth and Thalia stood back giggling like crazy as they watched.

"Annabeth, grab his jacket over there! It will be cold tonight so he'll need it!" Percy screamed wildly. Annabeth ran to the bed post, grabbing Nico's aviator jacket from where it hung on the pole. Nico couldn't help but roll his eyes. Even though Percy was acting crazing and actually scaring Nico quiet a bit he had to act like a big brother. Nico had noticed Percy brotherly way of acting many times before. He also notice Percy only acted that way around him.

Nico groaned as Percy and Grover drug him from the room and through the hallway, making their way to the front door. Nico knew he shouldn't have left the door unlocked when his parents weren't home. That was a dumb ass move in his own opinion. The moment they moved out the front door and the cold air struck Nico's skin he thrashed more wildly then before. The cold nipped at his skin sending shiver after shiver down his spine. During Nico's struggle Percy lost his grasp on the boy's wrist. As if in slow motion Nico fell down, his head striking the hard concrete sidewalk.

"Fuck!" Nico cried out. He stood up swiftly, swinging his arms around, making sure Percy couldn't grab him again. Instead Percy stepped forward, reaching towards Nico's head. Slowly he ran his fingers over the back of Nico's head making sure there was no damage when he fell. Nico jerked out of Percy reach as a fire ran through his being, a blush flaring up on his cheeks.

"Where are you guys taking me anyways?!" Nico cried angrily.

"We just felt bad about you staying home when we're going to be out at a football game.. So we decided to surprise you and bring you with us. Just so you know this awful plan was all Percy's idea!" Grover hollered pointing at Percy.

Percy gave a nervous chuckle as Nico stepped forward. He had seen Nico angry before and even though the boy didn't look strong he was. Percy braced for pain, waiting for Nico's fist to come in contact with his face. Instead the boy walked up and wrapped his arms around his neck. Percy gasped slightly, not expecting the affection he was receiving.

"Even if that plan failed it was a sweet attempt." Nico said stepping back with a smile. Annabeth looked at Nico in distant. She hated how close Nico and Percy was.

"Yeah, it was. What are best friends for!" Percy yelled happily.

Little did Nico know later that night Percy would take those words back and they would no longer be friends. Instead they would be enemies and no one could change that.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please leave a comment telling me if you liked it and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: HeartBreaker

Love Me Forever Or Love Me Never

Chapter 2: Heartbreaker

"I'm already bored!" Nico cried as he sat upon the cold metal bleacher the night air nipping at his skin. Nobody seemed to hear his cry and if they did no one acknowledged it. Down below the football game was already underway. His high school football team, The Olympians, had taken to the field moments earlier looking fierce and furious as though they were preparing for battle. Of course in the players minds they were heading to war. The whole school was in a frenzy over the game. It seemed that everyone loved football at their school, expect for Nico.

Nico saw nothing appealing about watching a bunch of sweaty guys chasing after a ball while tackling each other to the ground. The funny thing is Nico had been enthralled by the game when he was younger, football being his favorite sport. Now as he sat on the metal bleachers pressed between some stranger and Grover he was completely unaware of what was happening down below having lost interest a few seconds into the game.

Meanwhile as Nico continued to be miserable Percy was having a great time. He sat on the other side of the bleachers cheering wildly, although he wasn't much of a football fan either. He liked swimming better. Percy just had a lot of fun screaming like a mad man and not being judged for it- although Annabeth was shooting him strange looks.

Clasping his hand tightly in her own Annabeth sat there cheering as well, but with a lot less enthusiasm then Percy. She had no idea why Percy insisted on going to this game. She knew for a fact he didn't like football. He had told her that himself. Although she had a theory as to why he wanted to go. One word: Nico. Percy wanted to go to the game so he could spend time with Nico. Annabeth knew the two had been friends for a long time, longer then she had known Percy. They shared a special bond- Nico and Percy did. The only thing Nico and Annabeth had ever shared was mutual hatred for each other.

Annabeth wished Nico would just go away for a while- disappear from the picture. Annabeth had made sure Nico wouldn't get any where near Percy tonight. She had sit as far away from him as possible and Percy had followed her, but he kept stealing glances Nico's way. She gazed up at Percy for a moment, tearing her eyes away from the football game. Of course his attention was directed down the bleachers and directly at Nico.

"Hey, I'll be back in a little while." Percy said quietly as he stood up.

"What?" Annabeth asked looking up at him. His gaze was still fixed on Nico.

"I'm just going to go for a walk. You know, maybe go down to the baseball field. Just getting kind of bored. I might ask Nico to go with me. He looks like he's miserable." Percy said almost with sympathy. Before Annabeth could protest he was gone, striding across the bleachers towards Nico.

Several people called out at Percy trying to get him to move out of the way. Some guy even booed at him. Percy rushed quickly towards Nico, grasping the boy's hand and pulling him from his seat. Dashing down the bleachers, Nico squirming trying to get out of grasps, the two made their way down. Once on the ground Percy dropped his hand from Nico's wrist. Nico pushed him back forcefully.

"What the hell, Percy!?" Nico cried.

"Hey, I just thought you might want to go for a walk with me. I would have asked you up there but I was getting booed at." Percy said. A smile creep onto his face as though he found the though amusing.

Nico looked up at him with guilt in his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have been so harsh on Percy. Normal any thing Percy did had good intentions behind it- just like when he kidnapped him from his home earlier.

"Sorry." Nico mumbled softly.

"Well you can make up for it by going on that walk with me. I hate being alone." Percy said as though Nico had never lashed out at him.

Nico smiled sweetly. "Sure."

It took all of Nico's will power to not take hold of Percy hand as they walked. Instead he fiddled with the zipper on his jacket, trying to keep his hands busy. He followed close behind Percy, turning behind the bleachers, heading to the baseball field. Suddenly, Percy stopped, his eyes glancing up at the bleachers to make sure no one was watching. Without a word he took off running. Dashing behind Percy, surprised by the boy's sudden jolt of energy, Nico struggled to keep up.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Percy called behind him, laughing.

Nico smiled, remembering how Percy would say that all the time when they were children.

* * *

When Percy reached the baseball field he didn't bother pushing the gate open. Instead he ran into it his stomach and chest crashing into the cold metal door. It burst open and Percy collapsed on the ground stumbling over his own feet.

Nico didn't even head towards the gate knowing his path would be blocked by Percy. He ran directly towards the fence, not bothering to slow down. He couldn't go through it so he decided to go over. Placing his hands on the cold metal rungs he heaved his body up, pushing over the side. He toppled over the fence rolling on his back before getting back up and making a mad dash for home plate. He knew that's were Percy was heading if the boy could ever get back on his feet.

Deciding to show of a little Nico slid into the base, kicking up a cloud of red dust in the process. Percy, who had finally managed to stand up came barreling towards the base as well, ramming right into Nico. The two collapsed on the base laughing like mad men.

After a moment of laughing and cheering they both sat up. Nico stared at Percy with a warm smile on his face.

"Your hair is a mess!" Nico said suddenly. He let out a slight laugh. Percy looked so damn adorable. Slowly without even thinking about it Nico lifted his hand, taking hold of a lose strand of Percy's hair, pushing it back away from his eyes. His fingers lingered on Percy's cheek for a second before cascading down his face feeling the soft, tender skin beneath his fingertips. The end of his finger touch the corner of Percy's lips slightly.

A heat rose up on Nico's skin as a passion bubbled in his body, daring to be set free. His eye fluttered close for a moment letting the emotion wash over him like a tsunami. He never wanted to lose the touch of Percy's skin upon his fingertips.

Nico slowly opened his eyes slightly, his vision obscure by his own thick black eyelashes. He looked up into Percy's eyes watching as confusion swirled in those sea green orbs. With out hesitation Nico's other hand shot forward, running slowly over Percy's leg. Inching closer Nico could feel Percy's hot breath against his own skin sending a shock wave of warmth reverberating through out his body. He stretched upwards slowly his mouth inches from Percy's own. Nico didn't even second guess himself. He placed his lips upon Percy's.

Nico felt as though a thousand fire crackers were let lose in his stomach. A deep pleased moan came from the back of his throat as he pressed harder against Percy's mouth wanting more of him. Percy, on the other hand, sat stiffly, not moving a inch. He was so confused, so lost. He also felt **_disgusted_**! How could Nico do this to him? Why was he doing this?!

Slowly Nico's tongue moved forward, forcing Percy's lips apart gently. That was when Percy drew the line. Placing his hands on Nico's shoulders viciously he pushed the boy back. Nico seemed startled for a moment still lost in his own blissful pleasure.

"Nico, What the **FUCK** was that?!" Percy cried furiously. Anger bubbled below his skin. Rage twisted in his stomach. Nico knew Percy had a girlfriend! He knew Percy wasn't like that! How could he do this?!

"Percy, I just- I…" Nico said helplessly. His stomach clenched with fear. Suddenly, all of his emotions seemed to pour out of him. "I like you! I love you! I can't help that! I- I wanted you to.."

"Did you think I would feel that same way about you!?" Percy shrieked his voice growing shrill. "Nico I could never feel that way about you! I don't!"

Percy fell silent for a moment, unsure as to what to say next. Slowly he stood up.

"Percy!" Nico cried from his place on the ground. Within seconds he was on his feet grappling for Percy hand wanting to hold the boy back. Percy surged forward keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Nico. Stay away from me. I can't be friends with you after what you just did. I can't! It was so wrong. So disgusting! I can't believe you would even.. Listen Nico, don't try to follow me. Don't talk to me. I don't want any thing to do with a fag like you! I just want you to leave me alone!" Percy spat. "I don't need you. I don't want you! I just want you to stay away from me, stay away from Annabeth, stay away from Thalia, stay away from Grover! Just leave all of us alone!"

Percy began to run- running away from Nico, leaving him all alone.

"You said you would never leave me! I believed that!" Nico cried. Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes. A bitter, angry growl came from his lips. Percy was half way across the field when he heard the noise. Slowing to a slight jog he looked back at Nico. The boy seemed so angry, so enraged, so… pathetic. Percy snorted slightly. Where would Nico get the idea that Percy actually liked him in that way?

Turning back around, leaving Nico crying on the field, Percy ran- ran as though his life depended on it.

"You bastard! Ahhhh!" Nico cried. The pain he felt was unbelievable. He had gone over this very scene in his mind repeatedly. He imagined himself kissing Percy and Percy accepting it. He imagined Percy laughing and him, too. Nico planned on just shaking it off and saying he was just playing around when they kissed if that had occurred. He hadn't planned on how bad it would hurt him. It stung him to the very core sending a spiral of pain through his heart.

"FUCK!" Nico gasped for breath, having a complete melt down. Tears ran down his cheek. Pain was etched out into ever fiber of his being burning directly into his soul. He wanted the pain to go away. He need the pain to go away. Unsure about what to do now Nico turned to leave the field with tears blurring his vision and a broken heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Hopeless

**Love Me Forever Or Love Me Never  
****Chapter 3: Hopeless**

* * *

Some how Nico managed to make his way home. Darting across streets, jumping fences, dodging cars. He did any thing to get away from that awful place that held so much pain. So much hurt. Nico felt numb as he made his way back to his house. How could Percy do this to him? How could he have been so cruel? Nico had loved him ever since he was eight years old. Nico had wasted seven years loving someone who didn't care about him!

Running up the porch steps Nico charged at the front door. His hands wrapped around the knob and he pulled frantically. In his heartbroken hazy he had forgotten that no one was home. His parents and older sister went to a movie, one that Nico had no desire to see. At that moment Nico was torn between being thankful that he hadn't went and regretting it. He was glad no one was home and he would be able to cry in peace., but if he had gone with them none of this would have happened. Ultimately he wished he would have seen it with them.

He also prayed they would arrive home soon. He may not have wanted to admit it, but he need Bianca. He needed someone to tell him that everything was going to be alright. Even though they fought at times Bianca was always there for Nico. He didn't know what he would do without her.

Fumbling in his jacket pocket Nico search for his house keys. He dug around in his pocket carelessly until something sharp cut across his skin. Nico ripped his hand from his pocket viciously, watching as blood swelled from the wound on his hand. The red liquid dripped across his hand, falling to the concrete porch. The cut was pretty deep judging from the stinging sensation the reverberated through Nico's hand.

Grinding his teeth, momentarily forgetting about his aching heart, Nico took his other hand, fishing in his pocket for the keys once more. He brought them out, slid his house key in the door, and pushed it open. A blast of warm air struck his face. He looked around the darkened house searching for the problem. Dashing across the room he quickly turned the heaters off which he had accidentally left on. Even though it was still quiet warm outside Nico loved to have the heater on. It gave him such a comforting feeling. As he stood in the center of his living room at that moment he found no comfort. His hand ached and the skin surround the cut was beginning to swell.

Nico quickly scrambled up the stairs. Heading into his room he slammed the door closed. It shut with a loud slam. Clutching his wrist Nico stared at the cut shaking his head. Slowly he entered his bathroom which was connected to his bed room. Purposefully he marched towards the sink. Figuring the best course of action would be to clean away the blood he slowly turned on the water, letting it wash over his wound. His hand seemed to burn the moment the water came in contact with it.

Nico cringed, pulling his hand away. Figuring he was just over reacting he once again sunk his hand into the water with the same results. He sighed, deciding to just bandage his hand instead. The next time he tried to pull keys out of his pocket he would have to be more careful. Those things were sharp!

At that moment Nico caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot. The skin on his cheeks was puffy and red from his tears. He looked pale and shaken. To tell the truth he did look pitiful. Just as Percy had thought.

Suddenly, Nico's jaw clenched. Thinking of Percy made a wave of emotions wash over him. His lip quivered as he fought back the tears that had plagued him only moments earlier. What had made them stop? Then he remembered his hand. Bending over he opened the cabinet under the sink, looking for gauze to wrap the cut. At that moment he notice something. There, sitting on the lowest shelf, was a razor blade. He slowly picked it up, looking at it curiously.

A million thoughts whirled in his mind at that moment. He had heard of people cutting their wrists. They always said it was a way to vent. A way to get rid of anger by taking it out on yourself. Nico had known a few people who had done that before, but he had always thought it was stupid and served no purpose. Now as he stared at the razor blade in his hand it didn't seem like such a bad idea. The cut on his hand made him forget the pain Percy had inflected on him emotional, so maybe cuts on his wrist would make him forget it, too.

Slowly he lowered the blade, pressing it to his skin. He was careful not to let it cut him. Not yet. Taking a second to calm himself he took deep breaths.

"Breath in. Breath out." He muttered to himself.

In one swift motion he put force on the blade and drug it across his skin. Gasping loudly Nico took his other hand and clutched it over his mouth, bitter tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. He was trying to kill his pain, but it was only bringing more. He clenched his teeth, watching as the angry red line danced across his pale flesh, blood seeping out from under his skin. Damn it, it hurt so bad!

Once again he raised the blade. Rapidly he pulled it across his left arm two more times. He was about to do again when he heard a slam from down stairs. His eyes shot upwards staring at the bathroom door. His parents were home.

Quickly Nico flung the razor back into the cabinet. He would throw it away later. In a frenzy Nico switched on the water washing off his wrists and the blood that had gathered in the bottom of the sink. Gritting his teeth he watched the red tinted water flow down the drain. Reaching down swiftly he grabbed the gauze out of the cabinet and began wrapping his wrists. More tears gathered in his eyes as the stinging worsened.

Rushing out of the bathroom he could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Unsure of how to hide his wrists Nico ran to his bed, ripping the sheets and blanket both from the mattress. He slid under the covers as the door opened.

"Nico?" The voice wavered into the room. His mother, Maria, stepped into the room looking around disorient in the darkness. She noticed him bundled up under the blanket. She looked on with concern.

"Nico, honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, mom! I'm fine. God! I just want to sleep." He said annoyed.

His mother gave a slight nod before backing out of the room.

"Good night." She whispered before shutting the door. A slight sigh came from Nico's lips the moment she left. He hated lying to his mother. It was obvious that he was not fine. Nico's body quivered under the sheets. At that moment he made a vow. He would never think about Percy again. He also would never cut his wrists again. So much pain had been brought upon him in one night. Silent tears slide down Nico's face as lay there in bed. Minutes passed, minutes which turned to hours. The whole time he lay there in agony unable to rest. Slowly, as the clock beside his bed struck 2:00 am Nico drifted off to sleep, wondering what kind of pain tomorrow held for him.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've had a really busy week. :( **

* * *

**Love Me Forever Or Love Me Never**  
**Chapter 4: Confessions**

The loud slam of a door in the hallway awoke Nico from his slumber. Groggily he sits up, glance around his bedroom. Morning sunlight streamed through the slight part in the curtains allowing a sliver of light to illuminate the dark room. Nico's gaze drifted over to the alarm clock on his nightstand. Yawning loudly he tried to focus enough to read the numbers. A gasp came from his lips as the clock flashed 7: 38. School started at 8:00. Jumping out of bed, dashing across the room, Nico raced towards his closet. In his frenzy Nico bumped into his closet door. His wrist smashed into the door knob and a stinging pain etched through his arm. With a slight intake of breath Nico gazed down at his arm. Suddenly, all the memories from the night before rushed back to him. Groaning loudly and placing his fingers to his head Nico leaned against the bedroom wall.

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat he slowly began to undo the bandages on his wrist. Pulling tenderly at the gauze, a slight pain running through his wrist, Nico clenched his teeth. A hiss came from his mouth as he saw the angry red cuts that travel across his arm. Faint trace of blood soaked the gauze, red staining white. Grinding his teeth Nico slowly replaced the bandages on his wrist. Turning back towards his closet he began shifting through the hangers, ruffling clothes that sat on the floor. Finally finding the one he wanted he slid it from it's hanger. The gray and black striped shirt had been stuffed in the back of his closet who knows how long. He remembered buying the item a few years early, only wearing the garment and couple of times before it was discarded. Pulling the fabric over his chest he let out a sigh. The shirt was actually a couple of sizes to small, hugging his wiry form, the sleeves grasping his arms like another skin.

Nico would have wore another shirt but he didn't own many long sleeved shirts. The ones he did have were stained and tore from being wore so much and didn't really look presentable anymore. Besides it was better if the sleeves were tighter. They would not slide down and reveal any of his skin. Nico then slid his jacket over top of the shirt, just as a faint knock came on his door.

Rushing over, trying to forget about his wrists and what happened last night, Nico made his way towards the door, grasping the knob and pulling it open. Bianca stood before him, still dressed in her pajamas. For a moment Nico was confused. Perhaps he had his days wrong? Maybe it was Saturday instead of Friday? Why else would Bianca be dressed like that when they had to be at school in less then 20 minutes.

"Nico, are you ready for school?" Bianca asked groggily as though she had just been woken up. Nico nodded slightly still not understanding why Bianca looked like she had just rolled out of bed.

"Bianca, when are you going to get ready?" He asked curiously.

A faint smile appeared on her lips. "Didn't mom tell you? I'm not going to school today. I'm going with her. She needs to go shopping for a special someone's birthday and so do I!" Bianca cried happily.

Nico stared at her in annoyance. Why did she get to miss school to go shopping for some stupid present? He hadn't even remembered his birthday was coming up, so why would he care about some idiotic gift from his sister.

"You need to hurry up Nico or you'll miss the bus." Bianca piped up looking at him strangely. Apparently he had been staring off into space.

Nico gagged. "What? Your suppose to drive me to school!" He sputtered.

"Not today. I have to get ready to go shopping Nico. You know I have to take a bath, do my hair…" She started.

"Oh god. I don't need the details of how you prepare for the day." Nico said shaking his head as he dodged around his sister and head down the stairs.

* * *

Nico spent the whole day looking for Percy. From the moment he walked through the school doors he was watching, waiting to see Percy so that he could apologies for the night before. Maybe if the two could just talk for a second he could explain and repair their friendship. Although the school day drug on, being more boring then usual, things did pick up around lunch time.

Nico when through the lunch line in silence, not even looking at the items he placed on his tray. Slowly walking in the cafeteria Nico's eyes scanned the crowd. He slowly sit his tray down on a near by table. After a moment he spotted Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and (of course) Percy. Nico froze for a moment as he saw Annabeth raise a finger, pointing at him. The others turned to see what had caught her attention. The moment he saw Nico Percy's smile faded. His eyes cast downward, almost as though he couldn't stand to look at Nico.

Climbing to his feet Percy started towards Nico with Grover following quickly behind, muttering something and grabbing Percy's arm, trying to stop him. Nico automatically felt the fear rising in him. He didn't want to talk to Percy anymore. By the time Percy reached him it was to late to bolt from the room.

Staring at him solemnly Percy shook his head.

"Hi." Nico managed. He shifted uncomfortable. "Listen Percy, I-"

"Shut up!" Percy snapped. "I don't want to hear it. I just wanted you to know your not welcome to come sit with us. Don't bother. None of us want you there."

"Percy!" Grover warned.

"The next time you want to talk to us, don't. The next time you want to sit with us, don't. The next time you need a friend don't call us. I can't stand being around a fag like you." With that Percy whirled around, strutting back towards his table. For a moment Grover hesitated, his gaze lingering on Nico. After a moment he turned and began jogging towards Percy. "Don't you think you were a little harsh?" Grover piped.

"No! I just- I don't really know how to deal with this alright! I mean Nico is one of my best friends but,- everything's just- everything's just so messed up now!" Percy snapped.

"Whatever you say." Grover said shaking his head slightly. Nico listened intently, soaking in every word Percy said. A shutter ran through his form and he could feel the anger bubbling in his chest. That bastard! Letting out a growl of frustration Nico flung his hand downwards. His fist smashed into the end of his lunch tray sending the contents flying. The plastic tray smacked the floor with a loud slam. Nico barely noticed as his shoes were splattered with food, although he did notice the murmurs that were echoing through out the room.

People laughed, their eyes stealing glances at him as he stood there dumbfound. Shaking his head rapidly, feeling as though someone had just driven a dagger through his chest, Nico took a deep breath and turned walking briskly from the cafeteria. The laughter and taunts followed him. Taking off down the hallway, his shoes squeaking and leaving a trail of his lunch, Nico headed towards the bathroom. Running into the boys room he quickly checked to make sure the room was not occupied. He barely made it to the sink before he began gasping, tears brimming over his cheeks and flowing down his face in torrents.

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself, Nico grasped the side of the sink bending his head down low. When he looked back up he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked truly awful: His hair was a matted mess, his cheeks were red and puffy, a sheen of sweat covered his body. Although he looked quiet bad that wasn't what caught his attention. Looking behind him he saw the boy linger near the wall, watching Nico with sympathy. Nico had never seen the boy before, but he looked so familiar. Shaking his head Nico whipped around, startling the boy. Wiping his cheeks Nico strolled forward, doing his best to keep his head held high. Rushing pass the boy Nico scurried out into the hallway.

Trembling slightly, more tears threatening to spill from his eyes, Nico headed towards the main office. When he stepped into the office a older woman was sitting at the desk. He eyes drifted up towards him, momentarily forgetting about the typing she was doing on the computer. Her mouth formed a "o" as she looked at him.

" Are you alright dear? Do you need to sit down?" She asked getting up as though she wished to assist him. Putting up his hand he shooed her away.

"No, I'm fine. I just feel really sick. I think I need to go home." He said quietly.

"Of course." She muttered reaching towards the phone that sat upon the desk.

* * *

"Sorry you feel so awful." Bianca said softly as she sat on Nico's bed. Nico was seated beside her, Bianca's arm wrapped around his shoulder. He groaned, knowing for a fact he had spoiled his mother and Bianca's shopping trip. He hated to ruin it for them.

"You know what? Maybe we should do something fun!" Bianca cried not waiting for Nico to reply. Every time Nico got sick Bianca did the same thing. She always breaking out of her strict ways when he got sick hoping that he would enjoy the day even though he felt horrid. More often then not they would get in trouble or end up grounded for doing something they weren't suppose to.

Bianca's hand slowly slid over to Nico before she grasped his wrist, jerking upwards harshly, trying to drag him to his feet. Nico automatically jerked his hand out of her reach, terrified that even the slightest contact with his cuts would cause them to bleed once more. Bianca looked at him curiously. She knew something was wrong with him. He had never done that before.

"Nico, what's wrong with your arm?" She asked cautiously as if she was talking to a dangerous creature.

"Nothing!" Nico snapped harshly as she tried to touch his arm once more.

"Nico, your lying! I can tell! What's wrong?" A queasy feeling invaded her stomach as watched him glare back at her.

Nico started to say something but the first word hadn't even left his lips when suddenly Bianca pounced. Tackling Nico to the bed she held him down, grabbing his wrist.

"Stop! Bianca! Leave me alone!" Nico wailed flailing his arms. Finally Bianca managed to trap his arm. Jerking the shirt sleeve up Bianca looked at his arm perplexed. Slowly her fingers slid over the bandages until she found the hem. Nico swallowed hard, fear tensing up his body. Unwrapping the gauze Bianca recoiled, jumping away from Nico. Her mouth feel open in shock and horror. Nico looked down at his arm. Some of the red had seeped from the cuts but they were still that blaring crimson color. He knew for a fact it would scar, but overall it didn't look as awful as before.

Glancing up at his sister Nico sighed, leaning his cheek on his hand.  
"Bianca, listen." Nico started.

Pointing dumbstruck at his arm she finally managed to speak. "Did you do this to yourself?!" She gasped.

Slowly Nico shook his head yes. Another gasp left Bianca's lips, but she was slightly over her initial shock. Striding forward her pace decreasing she slid back down onto his bed. With tender hands she reached over, wrapping her hands around his wrist and staring at the damage Nico had done to himself. Nico expected her to lose it. He expected a full melt down from his sister. Instead, when her eyes tore away from the cuts, she gave him a faint, sad smile. Shaking her head slowly she began pulling on Nico's wrist, dragging him to his feet. Her smile wavered slightly.

"I know something that will help these." She said motioning towards his arms.

"You do!?" Nico cried. After all that pain he had been through now there was away to get rid of it just like that.

"Come on." Bianca whispered. She led Nico down the hall and towards the stairs. Along the way Nico began to pull rapidly on his shirt sleeves, trying to hid his cuts. Down the stairs the two went Bianca walking solemnly in the lead with Nico bounding happily behind her. Slowly Bianca approached the kitchen door, holding up her hand and signaling for Nico to be silent.

Nico had to admit he was curious about what his sister had planned. What could this mysterious object be that would heal him. Opening the door slightly Bianca slid inside. She glanced back at Nico as she spotted their mother sitting at the kitchen table. Nico slinked in behind Bianca trying to be as quiet as possible. Suddenly his mother looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh, hi kids!" She said with a smile. Bianca looked at her meekly.

"Mom." She croaked. Once again their mother looked up. Before Nico could move Bianca lashed out at him, whirling around and grabbing his arms.

"Bianca! What on earth-" Her mother cried jumping up from the table. Her chair fell over with a clatter.

Nico struggled to pull his arms away from her. Gripping his wrists tightly Bianca brought his arms around, pulling down his shirt sleeves and exposing the red cuts. The room fell silent as their mother stared at him.

"Nico…" She said trailing off.


	5. Chapter 5: Monster

**Love Me Forever Or Love Me Never**  
**Chapter 5: Monster**

Percy walked home from school in silence. Kicking the pavement harshly he sent a chunk of loose concrete scattering over the sidewalk. Shaking his head he mumble under his breath. Normally Percy would have rode home with Grover, but he decided to walk instead- a decision that through Grover for a loop. Walking home from school took at least 15 minutes longer than driving. Percy didn't mind riding with Grover, to tell the truth it was actually one of his favorite parts of the day, especially when Nico had rode with them. He loved to just sit there and talk with his friends discussing different topics: Homework, Schoolwork, Gossip, Sports, Videogames. Anything that popped into their mind really. But today Percy didn't feel like talking. Honestly he didn't feel like doing anything other than going home and resting, hoping to forget everything that had happened that day.

The guilt he felt for yelling at Nico was unbelievable. It gnawed at him constantly, leaving a empty feeling in his heart. For a while it felt as though someone had stolen a piece of his heart. When word got around that Nico had run into the bathroom where he was found crying it tore Percy apart. To know that he had caused Nico so much pain was killing him. It wasn't like he hated Nico. He still felt as though the boy was a little brother to him. The fact that Nico loved him was just to much to handle. Maybe once time passed and the shock started to fade him and Nico could be friends again, but for the time being he would just go on ignoring Nico and avoiding him.

Letting out a faint sigh Percy shook his head once more. Everything would turn out fine or at least he hoped it would. Jogging lightly down the sidewalk Percy trekked forward. When his house came into view he broke into a full run. Bounding up the street, rushing into his front yard, Percy clambered up the porch, happy to be home. Sliding his key in the lock and turning it with a click he pushed the door open. The moment his foot was passed the threshold a call came from the living room.

"Percy! Grover called! Said he wanted to talk to you!" His mother cried down the hall to him.

"Thanks mom!" He shouted back as he threw his backpack down onto the kitchen table. He moved sluggishly towards the refrigerator, dragging his feet. Sliding the door open he reached inside, scanning the shelves for something to drink. He suddenly stopped on the second shelf. His fingers slid around the can as he read the label. It was some kind of cherry lemonade drink that Percy figured would taste awful. He hand never tried any before but he know who had. Nico was addicted to the stuff. Over the many years that Percy, Nico, and Grover had been friends they spent a abundant amount of time at Percy house. They didn't know why, it just was. Percy's mother eventually caught on to what each boy liked and dislike through out the time period. As a result these cans were just for Nico. Scooping the can into his arms Percy packed them across the room, depositing them in the garbage. Percy looked up at the precise moment his mother walked in. Sally stared at him questionably.

"Percy-" She began just as the phone rang.

Letting out a sigh Percy though of how much he loved that phone. Not only was it the only thing that could preoccupy his mother's attention, even when he was in trouble, but it also saved him a lot of explaining. How could he possibly tell his mother about everything that had happened with Nico? How would she react? She treat Nico like he was one of the family. Percy couldn't bring himself to tell her how he pretty much told Nico he was disgusting for what he did.

"Percy! Here's the phone! It's Grover!" His mother called placing her hand over the phone so Grover was unable to hear her screaming. Percy nodded slightly before stepping forward and grabbing the receiver.

"Percy! I've been trying to call your dumb ass forever!" Grover yelled.

"Well them." Percy said blandly.

"Have you checked you texts messages lately!? Have you been online any?!" Grover cried shrilly.

"No! Why does it matter!? What's this about?"

"Just check your text messages! Everyone knows now! I mean everyone! They sent that message to everyone!" Grover mumbled the words harshly.

"What the hell is going on?!" Percy cried once again. Instead of getting an answer he was meet the with a faint click as Grover hung up on the other end. Cursing under his breath Percy slammed the phone receiver down. For a moment he contemplated calling Grover back and telling how idiotic he was being. What could be so important about a text message? Fishing in his pocket Percy slowly pulled out his phone. Holding it up he clicked the button and waited for the phone to spring to life. The screen finally loaded and Percy was taken aback by the alert that lit up his phone. Thirty-seven new messages- who the hell would message him that much?! Suddenly Grover's strange words came back to him. What had happened?

Clicking on the alert his screen filed with several texts. Scrolling down he quickly skimmed over what they all said:

OMG! Percy I never new you were like that!

Damn…. Jackson you have some problems don't ya

WOW! I always new Nico was messed up!

Shit Percy! You have to explain every thing to me! TTYL! O.o

Percy stared at the screen for a moment, not comprehending what he just read. What were they all talking about? Finally Percy reached the bottom of the long list of texts. His finger lingered over the screen before he clicked the first message he received. He didn't recognize the number.

Wow! I can't wait for everyone to learn what you and Nico have been doing. Guess you two love to kiss when no one's watching. Or did he kiss you? As far as I can tell he took you by surprise. Then you rejected him. Your so vain! So vile! I hope that stories correct. I won't want to feed everyone false information! I know you wouldn't like that!

Percy read over the text several times before lowering the phone. He looked down at it, mouth slightly gaped. Everyone knew about him and Nico. Everyone has heard about it. But only one had spread the rumor. He had to find out how that person was.

* * *

Nico lay on his bed, the lights in his bedroom turn off until the entire room was submerged in darkness. He felt as though someone had kicked him in the teeth. After Bianca exposed his secret his mother had stood before him with tears in her eyes. Nico felt as though someone had put him in front of a one man firing squad, the way his mother looked at him felt like a bullet piercing his heart. Nico rarely saw his mother cry, only when something devastating happened. His mother must have though he was awful for what he did. There would defiantly be a price to pay. He would probably be slammed with counseling for a while, fearing that he would cut his wrist again. Of course that was never going to happen. It hurt to fucking much for Nico to ever do again. He had no tolerance for pain.

Nico had thought his mother's tears had been harsh but now he was awaiting his execution. His father was on his way home from work and it was only a matter of time until Nico was meet with his impending doom. He wondered how his father would react. Yelling maybe? Thinking his son needed mental help? Most defiantly. His family was bound to blow the whole thing out of proportion. It wasn't as though he tried to commit suicide.  
Nico was startled by the shrill ringing of the phone. For a moment he clasped his jean pocket, automatically assuming it was his cell phone. He quickly realized this was not the case. Jumping up from his bed Nico opened the door slightly. The phone was still ringing from down stairs, no one bothering to answer it. Nico wondered why the person didn't hang up already. It was evident everyone was to preoccupied to answer a phone call at the moment. Suddenly a streak of fear coursed through out Nico's body. What if the call was important? Perhaps his father had been in a car accident or something? Bounding down the stairs Nico rushed to answer the call. On his way down he noticed his mother slumped against the kitchen table, eyes looking wearily at the phone. Nico stepped into the kitchen marching over to the phone. He placed his hand on it before eyeing his mother, almost as though he was asking permission to answer. She nodded slightly before running her hands over her face. Nico felt his heart break. She looked as though she was in turmoil. Her gaze was locked on Nico wrists which were now completely exposed since he wasn't wearing his jacket. He had discarded the gauze moments ago, figuring his wrist would not bleed any more.

"Hello?" Nico croaked.

"Nico! Have you gotten any strange text messages? Like about the thing that happened between you and Percy!?" The person called on the other end. For a moment Nico was disoriented, unsure as to who the person was on the other end of the phone. Finally he realized who he was talking to.

"Grover?" He said cautiously.

"Yeah! Who else would it be?! Now have you heard anything about that?" Grover asked again, more persistent then before.

"I don't know! Let me check." Nico lay the phone down tenderly on the counter. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and turned it on. Automatically he knew something was wrong. So many people had sent him messages. Scrolling down the long line of texts once caught his eyes.

"Oh no." He said quietly as he heart dropped.

The text read, "Never knew you were gay Nico. Shocker!"

Picking up the phone up from the counter Nico started to say something, but stopped suddenly. Clearing his throat he said, "Who told?"

"You want to know who? You really want to know!? The queen of the bitches that who! Annabeth Chase herself told everyone that you were gay and that you kissed Percy! Want to know why. She did it because she knows eventually Percy will want you. He knows you so much better than he knows her and it scares her!" Grover cried. Nico was surprised by his sudden anger. Since when did he hate Annabeth so much?

"That bitch." Nico growled. His mother jerked her head over to him, watching her son intently. She hated it when Nico cursed but at that moment he didn't care what she liked or hated. All he knew was he needed to talk to Annabeth about this. Now.

"Talk to you later Grover." Nico said quickly

"Wait, Nico, what are you-" Grover sputtered before Nico slammed the receiver down. Once again his mother gazed up at him. Shaking his head Nico strutted across the room. Normally his mother left the car keys on the counter but as Nico peered around the room he couldn't find them.

"Mom, what you do with the car keys?" Nico said, his voice completely monotone, lacking any emotion at all. With a loud clatter his mother jumped up from her chair, eyes blazing angrily like burning coals.

"NO! I forbid you from leaving this house! Not until your father gets here! I not giving you the car keys Nico!" She hissed the words at him.

"Fine! I'll walk then." He snapped. Whirling around he raced towards the front door his mother's frantic cries following shortly. Nico grabbed the door knob and pulled the front door open harshly.

"Nico di Angelo! I swear if you walk out that door-" His mother shrieked. Nico didn't hear the rest of her threat. Instead he was already out the door.

* * *

For once Nico was glad he had spent a lot of time with Annabeth. Mainly he would only hang out with Annabeth if Percy was there. He was glad he had. Thanks to all the time he spent with her he remember exactly how to get to her house. If he had to walk a couple of miles to get their so be it. He need to talk to her about a few things.

The moment her house came into view Nico felt his stomach twist. Although he felt as though he was about to throw up in her front yard Nico walked down the side walk and up the porch steps. He stopped in front of the white door, a faint glow raining down on his from the porch light. Gathering up his courage Nico slowly tapped on the front door. After a moment, when no answer came, Nico figured this was his one chance to escape before facing this horrible beast. Turning away, already rushing down the steps, the front door slide open with a slight squeak. Nico whirled around once more, shielding his eyes from the blinding radiance that seeped through the front door. Annabeth stood in the threshold gawking down at him.

"Nico?" She said he voice barley above a whisper. He stepped closer allowing her to get a clear view of him. Suddenly Annabeth swung her arm around, smashing it into the door front, slamming it closed. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She spat with venom seeping from her words.

"I want to know the truth. Did you tell everyone about what happened between me and Percy!?" Nico expected her to recoil and deny it. At least show some form of protest. Instead a small smile curved upon her lips, slowly transforming into a cruel smirk.

"Yeah I did. What about it?" She said sternly. Nico looked at her in shock. She was admitting it?!

"Why!?" He cried surging forward. Her stopped inches from her face, traces of disgust etched into his face.

"Percy told me to." She said plainly. Now it was Nico's turn to recoil. He stumbled backwards his eyes wide. Why would Percy want her to do that? Why would Percy want to hurt him so much? How could he?!

"He told me to so everyone would know what kind of problems you have. I mean really Nico you think you can just kiss someone, someone who already has a girlfriend, and they will fall for you. Well, you're a lot stupider then you look! Now get away from my house before I kick your ass! Don't come back around me or Percy!" She cried.

Nico clenched his teeth before wincing. He shook his head wildly, wondering why he had to go through so much pain. Not bothering to look back at Annabeth Nico spun around, dashing off down the side walk, head hung low. Bitter tears dripped down his cheeks. A low growl came from his lips as he stalked away from the girls house. Finally the temptation became to much. Spinning around Nico caught a glimpse of the house just as the porch light flickered off.

"She's monster." Nico whispered quietly to no one.

Walking down the road silently Nico listened to the world around him. Everything seemed so silent, almost as though the world had froze. He wondered why everything was so quiet. Suddenly, the roar of a car engine cut through the serenity. Nico whipped his head upwards glancing up and down the street. Nico watched as the car bustled up the street, coming to a sudden stop beside him. The window slowly rolled down and Nico stared at his sister feeling more helpless then ever.

"Nico." Bianca started. Instead Nico held up a hand to silence her. Slowly he opened the passenger side door, crawling into the sit. Slumping down Nico once again found the tears falling from his eyes.

Neither him nor Bianca said a word.


	6. Chapter 6: Bitch

**Love Me Forever Or Love Me Never**  
**Chapter 6: Bitch**

A veil of darkness incased the car as Bianca and Nico drove down the street in silence. The sun had completely set plunging the world into night leaving the interior of the car pitch black besides the small form of light that reflected from the cars headlights. Even in the dim lighting Bianca could still make out the shaking form of her younger brother in the passengers seat. Nico was falling apart at the seams. Bianca could tell he was so broken, so lost. His face looked sickly and ghastly pale through the darkness. Trembles wracked his frail body as he lay there his face pressed against the cool glass of the car's window. A stream of tears trickled down his face as he cried silently. Bianca prayed that Nico would open up to her soon. Clearly they has a few things that needed discussing. Of course she already knew what was wrong. Everyone knew by now, including their parents. Nico kissed Percy, Percy denied him, rumors got spread, hearts got broken. She had discovered this shortly after Nico ran off. Apparently Bianca's phone was being messaged none stop about what happened. If only she had bothered to pick up her phone and check her text messages sooner. Perhaps she could speak to Percy on Nico's behalf. Maybe she could fix this mess.

"Are mom and dad mad at me?" Nico's voice broke through the silence suddenly. His voice cracked while he spoke. Tenderly Nico reached up and rubbed his sore, raw neck. He hated the fact that his throat hurts so much after crying for so long. Didn't he have to deal with enough pain besides a aching throat? A slight sigh came from his lips. He already knew the pain was far from over. He would have to face everyone at school on Monday. They all knew about him and Percy and they would all tear him apart for it.

"N-no." Bianca replied hesitantly. "They're just a bit worried." Actually their parents were more than a little worried. Once their father arrived home to find Bianca sitting at the kitchen table with her sobbing mother he went ballistic. His anger only increase when they told the story of what had happened to Nico.

Nico let out a shaky breath before speaking up again. "Bianca, there's something I need to tell you. I should have told you earlier. You deserve some answers after all of this. I mean…." Nico trailed off shaking his head. At that precise moment Bianca held up her hand to silence him.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I already know."

"What?" Nico raised his puffy, red eyes to her.

"I know about Percy and the kiss. I know the real reason you got sick at school." She grimaced at him for a moment before continuing. "I'm so sorry."

Nico took a deep breath, letting his sister's words sink in as he stared off into space. Suddenly, his lower lip quivered. He cupped his hand over his mouth before letting out a pained cry.  
"I love him." Nico sobbed quietly, "And it hurts so much!"

Bianca looked over at him with a mixture of shock and pain. Her heart ached for him. She felt his pain.

* * *

As Nico approached the door to his home he felt as though he was being presented to a firing squad. He didn't expect his father, or his mother even who was normal peaceful and understand, to give him a ounce of sympathy. The probably wouldn't even listen to his side of the story.

Nico hesitated as his hand touched the door knob. Maybe he should go around back and climb in through a window. That was one way to avoid his parents. Nico had half a mind to do just that when suddenly Bianca cleared her throat behind him signaling for him to get a move on. Nico nodded slowly, accepting the fact that he was being set up for slaughter. Nico opened the door slowly, hoping that his arrival would go unnoticed by his family if he was quiet enough. Unfortunately the door squeaked on it's hinges louder then necessary and alerted everyone that he was home. Seconds later his mother came bounding into the room, quickly running up to Nico and hugging him tightly, close to bursting into tears. Nico's father fallowed close behind. Nico stood there quite contently, glad that he was not bombarded with questions already. Finally deciding that he had had gathered enough courage to tell them the truth about him and Percy, Nico spoke up.

"So… do you all know why…" Nico hesitated.

"Yes, we do. Bianca told us. Don't worry about it Nico. It's alright." His mother held on to him tightly, but Nico managed to wiggle his way free. Turning his head sideways he glared at his sister.

"So, Bianca told you, huh?" Nico spat. His mother mumbled incoherently as she sensed the tension in that was already in air. Although his mother was interacting in the conversation the most Nico's father was the next one to speak.

"Nico, don't be angry with her. She was only trying to help." Hades said gently.

"Really? Well I've had enough of her help for a while! Maybe she should just keep her fucking mouth shut!" Nico surged forward towards Bianca who took this moment to scamper back away from the door. In seconds Hades approached his son, pushing Nico back away from his sister.

"Calm down!" He roared as Nico tried to sidestep him and make his way to his sister. Nico would have never hurt Bianca, never. He loved his sister to much to ever harm her. He just felt so angry like he had been betrayed once again.

"She needs to just stay out of my life!" Nico hissed at Bianca across the room.

"Well, maybe I would if you didn't have such a fucked up view on everything. I mean really Nico did you think Percy actually cared about you! He was probably glad that he could finally get rid of you! I've heard what he says about you when your not here! He talks so much shit about you, it's unbelievable!" Bianca knew for a fact that this was a lie. Never had Percy spoken a ill word about her brother. There had been a few rare occasions when Percy would stop by only to find that Nico wasn't home. He actually seemed pretty disappointed when he couldn't find Nico.

At that moment Bianca knew that she had made a huge mistake. For a minute Nico recoiled, gazing at her with so much hurt in his eyes. He must have felt truly awful after hearing that. Bianca could tell that he was already about to cry. And who could blame him. Nico had clearly said that he loved Percy and just to here that the person you loved has always hated you must be awful.

"Nico.." Bianca said softly as she started towards her brother. Nico quickly shook his head before darting towards the stair ignoring Bianca's desperate pleas for him to wait. Stumbling up the stairs Nico felt the tears pricking his eyes. He knew he was about to start bawling.

Running down the hall and dashing into his room Nico collapsed onto his bed just as the tears started flowing down his face. He gasped loud Nico slid his hands down his face trying to rid himself of his tears. He hated feeling this way. He hated being so weak when it came to Percy.

Suddenly there was a slight ringing noise as someone sent his a text message on his cell phone. Quickly picking it up Nico realized it was from Thalia. For a moment he considered not even reading it. He expected her to make fun of him and tell him how much Percy hated him. After all she was one of Annabeth's best friends. With a sigh Nico read the message anyways. He was surprised to find that she was actually asking him to go to a party with her tomorrow night.  
Nico quickly replied:  
Are you sure? Why would you want to go with the gay freak? Everyone will make fun of you!

Within seconds Thalia also replied. " I don't care! You're my friend Nico! It doesn't matter to me. No matter how much bitching Annabeth will do about it tomorrow I don't mind!" Nico read the message out loud.

For a moment he pondered what would happen if he did go. Finally he agreed figuring if it was going to happen let it happen. After all Thalia said she wouldn't mind what people said. Nico was glad he still had one person he could count on and for the first time since the night he kissed Percy Nico found himself smiling.

* * *

Later that night Annabeth still couldn't get Nico out of her head. He had just looked so pitiful when he left. She actually believed he was about to cry right in front of her. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost, that is. He may have acted pitiful and heartbroken, but it was his own fault. He should have known that Percy would never except his love. He could never care about Nico. After all he had Annabeth instead.

Shaking her head harshly Annabeth tried to expel the though of the heartbroken boy from her mind. Maybe she had gone to far. Maybe she should have tried talking to him before telling everyone that he was in love with Percy. As she sat their pondering this there was a suddenly knock on her door. Startled Annabeth jump up from her couch, knocking the bowl of popcorn that sat beside her in the floor. Normally if she wasn't out with Percy at night she would spend her time watching movies, either by herself or with Thalia, and tonight was no exception. For a moment Annabeth wondered if Nico had returned, angry about what she had said before.

Scrambling to her feet Annabeth rushed towards the door, stepping over popcorn bits. She approached the door cautiously as though she expected it to swing open at any moment and reveal a angry Nico. Rushing forward, gripping the door knob tightly, she leaned against the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"I don't know!? Who could I be?" The voice called back to her. She let out a sigh of relief, glad to here the extremely cheesy but sweet greeting.

Opening the door quickly Annabeth stared out onto the darken porch. Percy stood before a small smile curved upon his lips. Annabeth looked him up and down. He looked pretty bad. His clothes were a crumbled mess and his hair stuck up like a porcupine. He must have had a ruff night.

"What's up?" Annabeth said smiling back at him. Normally Percy wouldn't stop by this late, not unless it was important.

Suddenly the smile vanished from Percy's face and happiness flooded out of his eyes.

"I need to talk to you he said his voice grave.

"Alright then, come on inside." She said motioning for him to follow her as she stepped into the house. Instead of going in as well Percy reached towards her grabbing her wrist.

"No. It will only take a second. Let's talk out here." Percy said sternly. Annabeth slowly nodded. Stepping back away from the door she stood there in the darkness waiting for Percy to continue. Although she was eager to hear what he had to say she wasn't to fond of standing out in the cold while wearing pajamas.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly.

"Do you know what everyone has been talking about lately?" Percy asked harshly. Annabeth looked at him oddly. Normally Percy would never talk to her like that but she was willing to let it slid considering what a nervous wreck he must be.

"Yeah. I heard about it." She stated simply.

Percy nodded slowly. "Did you tell everyone?" He asked suddenly. Annabeth looked at him in surprise.

"Percy…." She started before he held up his hand signaling for her to be quiet.

"Did you tell everyone?!" He cried angrily.

"Fuck no! I wouldn't want everyone thing my boyfriend was a fag! And maybe if you keep accusing me you won't be my boyfriend for long!" She spat at him harshly before whirling around and rushing through her front door.

Percy stood there in shock for a moment. Finally he shook his head and started back towards his car.

"Bitch." He mumbled under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7: Party Time

**Love Me Forever Or Love Me Never**  
**Chapter 7: Party Time**

The next day was a blur for Nico. Normal activities seemed to take grueling hours of work. Time somehow found a way to slow down that day. As the time ticked by slowly Nico still had one wall standing in his way before he could go to the party: His parents. Nico had been avoiding it all day. He didn't think he would have the courage to face them, not after the little scene he caused last night. He had been trying to mend things with them through out the day, but they just gave him the cold shoulder. Wasn't Bianca a little to blame as well?! She had also been fighting, not just him. Why didn't she get blocked out like he was? Why did his parents over look everything she did? Maybe it wasn't far that he had blamed her. Maybe it wasn't right that he screamed at her, but maybe she should have stayed out of his personal business. As Nico thought about this he could feel the rage bubbling up in his body. Why was she the perfect little angel and why was he the devil? Figuring things couldn't be any worse then they already were Nico made his way towards the kitchen. He was ready to make his request.

The moment Nico entered the kitchen door he felt as though he didn't belong there anymore. He felt as though someone had made a line dividing his home and his family was on one side while he was on the other. Perhaps it was all in his head, but no one could deny the feeling of tension that floated into the room behind Nico. Standing there stiffly in the doorway he looked at his mother. She had been riffling through the refrigerator, but stopped suddenly when he entered and was now looking at him curiously. His father was giving him the same look from his place at the kitchen table. Clearing his throat a little Nico stepped farther into the room.

"Nico, what is it?" His mother asked quite sternly. Apparently she was still sore with him.

"Umm..well," Nico mumbled quietly. At that moment he lost all his moxie. "Well, I was just- I was just…um."

His parents looked at him as though he was going crazy and perhaps he was. Nico mumble for a few more seconds before stopping. He stood there in front of them like a idiot. Maybe this was a bad idea.

His mother and father shared glances before looking back at him. Hades looked at his son for a moment before waving his hand, signaling for Nico to continue.

"Right." Nico gave a big sigh, "Well, I was wondering if it would be alright if- you know I went out for a while. Tonight that is."

His mother and father once again shared glances. Hades let out a sigh before shaking his head yes. Of course Nico was overjoyed. He did a little dance in place before smiling at them both. Suddenly his father held of his hand.

"One condition." Hades said.

"Ughh! I hate conditions!" Nico groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't get in any trouble. Or if you do get in trouble there will be some hell to pay when you get home."

Nico looked at Hades for a moment, expecting the man to laugh suddenly considering his strange sense of humor. Instead his father looked utter serious. Nico nodded numbly, afraid to know what his parents would do if he did get in trouble. Perhaps the conflict between him and Percy was the least of his worries.

Nico stood in front of his mirror staring at his own reflection. He wondered what Thalia would say about his appearance. He wore a black t-shirt that was pretty much plastered to his stomach, ripped black jeans, boots, and to top it all off instead of wearing his aviator jacket he wore a black button up and down shirt over his t-shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Normally Nico wouldn't wear so much black. Maybe a black t-shirt or black jeans but never enough to look completely gloomy. As he stared at his reflection now he felt slight depressed, but satisfied with the darkness of his appearance. For once he wanted everyone to look at him. He really did. Still staring at himself in the mirror Nico considered rolling his sleeves back down. There on his arm were fully exposed scars. The line cut across his wrist, standing out against his pale skin. What would people say when the saw his scars? Did he even care anymore? Not really. At that moment Nico decided something- Fuck what everyone else said. Perhaps they would talk about him. Perhaps they would spread rumors about him. Why did he care? He was above all of them anyways so why did it matter anymore.

At that moment a car horn blared from outside his window. Thalia was ready to leave. For a moment Nico considered inviting Thalia in, but quickly decided against it. What if his parents began patronizing her with questions? Where are you going? Who is going to this party? Do you know the kid parents as well? Are they descent? If they actually did that to Thalia she might decide against taking Nico along with her. Opening his door quickly, not wanting to keep her waiting, Nico bounded down the stairs, striding across the room towards the front door. Within seconds a strong hand gripped his shoulder. Nico was whirled around by his father who, despite his concern, smiled at his son. Well, he smiled until he spotted Nico's wrists. He gazed down at Nico's hands, staring at the scars.

Finally he reached forward, quickly rolling down the sleeves on Nico's shirt.

"There. Your ready to go now." Hades said as he clasped his hand on Nico's shoulder before moving along. Nico stood there for a moment, frozen. What, so he was never suppose to wear short sleeves again? Fuck that. As soon as Nico made sure his father was at a safe distance in the kitchen he grabbed his sleeves once again tugging them back up to his elbows. He smiled slightly to himself before rushing through the front door.

Thalia's car was parked at the end of his driveway. She stared at him through the windshield a small smile curving upon her lips. She quickly began flashing her headlights at him, nearly blinding the boy in the process. Nico ran around the car to the passenger seat before grabbing the door handle. He gave it a hard tug, eager to get going, when the handle flew up but the door refused to open. Expecting the door to swing back as well Nico leaned back, which now caused him to topple over, smashing into the hard concrete driveway.

"Fuck." Nico murmured as he climbed back to his feet. He scowled as Thalia struck the inside door handle and the car door flew open.

"Sorry." She replied quietly as she stared down at him. "The door handle sticks sometimes."

"It's alright." Nico muttered feeling like a idiot. He slowly climbed to his feet and slide into the passenger seat. He could feel Thalia's eyes traveling up and down his body, looking at his appearance. Suddenly she took a deep intake of breath. Nico glanced over at her wondering what could be wrong. He followed the gaze of her eyes to his wrist and realized that she was staring at his scars. Good, he though, maybe she will realize how much hell Percy put me through.

"Thalia." He snapped quickly. She jerked her eyes up away from his wrists and meet his gaze. She nodded slightly before starting up the car. Thalia gave a slight laugh as she peeled out of the driveway.

The ride to the party was filled with a strange silence that Nico couldn't help but feel really awkward about. Maybe he should have said something? Oh well, it was over and done with now. As soon as Thalia turned onto the street where the party was being held Nico knew he was in for a great time. All the house on the street were huge, not to mention the large yard and pool that many of them had. Nico was also excited by the fact that it was going to be a huge party, so more than likely Nico wouldn't know some of the people there. Or more importantly they wouldn't know him.

Thalia ended up parking on the side of the road. According to what she muttered as they emerged from the car they were late and as Nico expected the driveway was packed with cars. Nico couldn't help but wonder who owned the house. He had to admit it was a lot nicer than his own.

"Don't worry about who owns it. I don't know him. But from what I heard he's a party animal who likes to play hard to get. Everyone says you'll find him passed out on the floor before the nights over." Thalia said as they marched up the drive way. For a moment Nico stopped hesitating to move any further. He just had a feeling that something bad would happen here and if what Thalia said was true there would probably be a drunken brawl. Suddenly, the words Nico's father had told him came wandering back into his mind. If he got in trouble it would be over. He would be finished.


	8. Chapter 8: Hero

**Love Me Forever Or Love Me Never**  
**Chapter 8: Hero **

* * *

Nico felt strange standing outside the mansion like house with Thalia, bathed in the glow of the porch lights, feeling anxious and worried. Perhaps he should just head back home, leave behind the dazzling building that was roaring with music. Maybe Thalia should have gone without him. Nico was about to step away from the porch when suddenly the door opened with a clatter. The boy looked at the two, a plastic cup clutched in his hand, before bursting into a broad smile.

"Hey Travis!" Thalia called slapping the boy a high five. Nico leaned back awkwardly, feeling strange and kind of left out. Quickly the boy turned his attention to Nico gazing at him curiously.

"Who's this?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Travis, this is my friend Nico." Thalia said waving a hand towards him with a cheerful smile. The boy nodded before once again focusing his attention on Thalia. Nico grimaced at the fact that he had lost the boy's attention so quickly. He had to admit it felt awful, being left out in the way that he was, not that that hadn't been happening a lot lately. Nico stood there silently for a moment, watching as Thalia chattered away with the boy about random topics and such, until he finally got tired of the act. Clearing his throat loudly he captured Thalia's attention once again. She looked at him curiosity before opening her mouth realization flickering in her eyes.

"Oh. Sorry Travis, I think we better finish this conversation inside. Nico is getting pretty eager to go in. " Thalia said with a light laugh.

"Yeah, we should. It is kind of cold out here. But first I have a question for you." Travis said his gaze shifting to Nico.

"What?" Nico asked irritably,

"You know who's party this is right?" He ask raising a eyebrow.

"Ummmm…. Should I?" Nico asked meekly although his curiosity was truly peaked.

The boy grinned at him wildly before looking him up and down. "You'll have fun here. Trust me." With that Travis walked back into the house leaving Nico and Thalia alone on the porch.

"What did he mean by that?" Nico asked feeling the tension gather in his stomach. He watched as Thalia shrugged, a pit of dread forming inside of him. Was he suppose to know who this guy was? Nico shook his head gently, eyes gazing down at the porch. Finally, Thalia step towards the door pulling it open with one swift flick of her hand.

As soon as Nico entered the house he felt as though his head was going to explode. The pounding music echoed through out the entire house, shaking the very ground under his feet. The lingering smell of cigarette smoke filled his nose, overwhelming him, and causing a gag for breath as he choked. Kids stumbled through the room looking hazy and disoriented. One girl clambered pass him, grabbing his shoulder to support herself for a moment. Nico looked at her as though she was a new species of creature that was yet to be discovered. He didn't understand it. How could one small drink cause someone to act so? Immediately Nico felt as though he didn't belong with these people and he also had a feeling Thalia didn't either. Nico just felt so out of place. He didn't drink, he didn't smoke. This was actually new to him considering he had been friends with Percy and Grover for so long and neither of them had ever tried any of this. Well, as far as he knew. Nico would never go near any of it. He swore when he was much younger that he would never try it. Yet there he was, Thalia standing in front of him holding out a beer. Nico took it from her hesitantly. He was unsure that he really wanted to try it.

He watched in silence as Thalia took a big drink from the bottle. Slowly Nico raised the bottle up to his lips. He began tipping it back when suddenly some grabbed him from behind. He hadn't even tasted it yet. Nico was pulled back harshly, the bottle shaking in his hands as he moved, spraying beer down the front of his shirt. Nico thrashed in the person's arms, who quickly let go. Nico wheeled around furiously. He already had an idea of who was attacking him before he turned around but now he knew for sure. Nico glared at the boy angrily.

"Luke!" He hissed with a sneer. "What the hell do you want?!"  
Luke stared at Nico a small smirk curving on his lips. "What's wrong Nico? Your boyfriend not here to protect you? Hey, where is Jackson anyways? Is he with his girlfriend instead of you?" Luke taunted.

"Fuck you!" Nico cried lunging forward.

"Stop!" Thalia screamed from behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, pulling him back. Thalia stood there trying her best to pull Nico away.

Luke howled with laughter at the sight of Thalia pretty much carrying Nico away. Nico fumed loudly, pushing the girl back.

"Thalia, I can take care of myself!" Nico cried as he wrangled out of her grasp. He whirled around to face her when suddenly ice cool liquid poured down his back. Nico let out a small cry and shivered at the feeling of ice running down his skin. Once again he turned at Luke, who was laughing like a maniac holding a empty beer bottle.

"You bastard! Burn in hell!" Nico cried.

"You better watch your mouth!" Luke yell quite startled by the sudden viciousness of the boy.

"Hey bastard!" Someone else cried across the room. A boy stepped towards the two of them, eyeing Luke evilly. Nico watched him closely. Who was he? Nico had never seen him before and he sure didn't know him from school or anywhere else for that matter. Although Nico had to admit he wanted to know him. The boy was cute in a strange kind of way. His short curly brown hair tumbled over into his eyes. A small glint of rage shone in those beautiful brown eyes.

Luke looked at the boy, rolling his eyes.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" The boy roared. Nico looked at him curiously. So he this was his party?

"Come on Leo. Calm down. We were just having a little fun." Luke protested.

"I don't fucking care. Get out. Now! I don't want you causing trouble like you did last time. I swear to god if another window gets broken in this fucking house my parents are going to send me out in front of a firing squad!" The boy, Leo, cried. Nico smiled to himself over the way the boy was talking. He was a little all over the place.

"Fine! Alright, well leave. See around Nico." Luke hissed as he walked away heading towards the front door.

Leo shook his head letting out an aspirated sigh. "Fuck." He mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry about that. God, I wish I had never meet him."

Leo turned around a small smile playing on his lips. He glanced at Thalia who was standing back quietly. He gave her a slight nod and a warm smile. Then his gaze landed on Nico. Nico shifted away, feeling uncomfortable about the way the boy's eyes were boarding into him. Leo gazed at him for a few long moments that seemed to drag out for a eternity. His expression remained neutral the whole time. Finally Nico gathered enough courage to meet his gaze. Leo quickly ducked his head down, avoiding his eyes.

Thalia stood back watching the two exchange awkward glances. A small smile broke out across her face. She could tell Nico liked him. The way he was fidgeting and shifted his weight back and for the was a true sign that something was going on with him.

"Leo." She broke in suddenly. "I would like you to meet my friend Nico di Angelo. I figured since none of us have met before I should go ahead and introduce him. Oh, and my names Thalia by the way." She added quickly. Thalia extended her hand to the boy, who completely ignored her.

"Nico." He mumbled under his breath. He said it hazily as though he had all of the sudden become drunk. "I really love you name."  
Nico shivered as Leo advanced on him, looking directly into his eyes.

"Thanks." Nico muttered awkwardly, his face become splotched with pink.

"Hmmmmm… Nico come with me. I think I have a jacket you can borrow upstairs. You look kind of cold. Plus I want to talk to you a little bit." Leo said gently taking Nico's wrist. Nico shivered again at the tender feeling of Leo's hand on his arm.

"Wow, look at this hero." Thalia muttered.

Nico glanced back at Thalia who gave him a small smile before pulling out her cell phone. He didn't know or care who she was calling.

* * *

Percy lay on his couch watching TV, his head loping to the side. He was nearly asleep when suddenly his cell phone rung. Fishing in his pocket he pulled out the phone. Percy looked down at his cell phone wondering who would be calling him so late.

"Hello?" He called into the phone.

"You'll never guess what happened earlier!" The girl on the other end called into the phone. For a minute Percy sat there perplexed, unsure of who was on the other end. Finally, as the girl begun to speak again, Percy recognized the voice: Thalia.

"I was at that party with Nico and he finally found someone else! I mean he and this guy just started talking and suddenly they just seemed to be connecting! I think he might have found someone he really likes! That would be so great! I'm so glad you suggested I take Nico with me. That was a great idea, Grover." Thalia said taking a mile a minute, not waiting for a reply.

"The boy's name is Leo and him and Nico looked so cute together. I really hope things work out between them. He really needs to get over Percy." Suddenly Thalia's voice darkened. "He..He was so upset about Percy a-and I think he might…I think he might have started cutting his wrists."

Percy took a loud intake of breath as he listen to Thalia's words. No, he thought, not my Nico. Nico could never do anything like that could he? Suddenly his worry turned to anger. Who was Leo?!

"I'm really glad he has something going on with that boy Leo. I mean the way Nico looked when this boy grabbed his hand. You would have thought he was drunk!" Thalia gave a loud snort on the other end.

"Thalia!" Percy suddenly cut in. "Maybe you should check who you call before you start talking."  
Thalia gasped on the other end.

"P-Percy!?" She stammered meekly. "Oh god! You and Grover are both on speed dial. I called you instead!"

Percy listened to Thalia's voice. She sounded like she was in despair, about to cry even.

"You know what, it doesn't bother me at all!" Percy sneered into the phone, "So don't worry about it, alright? Bye Thalia!" Percy heard her crying out to him, begging him not to hang up, as he jerked the phone away from his ear. He clenched his teeth. Why the fuck was everything so messed up? Why did everything have to go so wrong? Why did Nico have to find someone else? Most importantly, why did he care?!  
With a growl of anger Percy threw his phone on the table in front of him, watching as it skidded across the surface and hit the ground with a loud thump. Why did he have to feel so angry?

Who was he mad at anyways? Nico? Thalia? Himself?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I just wanted to say that this story is not going to turn into a Nico/Leo fan fiction. It's still Percy/Nico. Leo is just kind of there. :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Manners

**A/N: Sorry that it's been so long since I updated. With all the Christmas shopping and family coming in I just haven't had much time to write anymore. Well, until today. Anyways, I guess you could consider this a Christmas present from me! Hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Love Me Forever Or Love Me Never**  
**Chapter 9: Manners **

Nico stumbled behind Leo as the boy drug him up the stairs, dodging other party goers who mumbled drunkenly and smelled heavily of alcohol. Now that he thought about it maybe the smell of alcohol was coming from him. After all Nico was covered in beer. In fact, now that he was focusing on it, the smell made Nico gag. Maybe he should stick to his oath to never drink alcohol. From what he had seen all drinking did for you was made you act like an idiot and smell like you took a bath in liquor.

Nico was so lost in thought he didn't notice as Leo jerked a door open on the right side of the hallway. Before he could comprehend what was happening he was forced into a small cramped room, which he thought was quite strange considering how huge the house was. Out of nowhere a bright illumining light sputtered to life above him. Nico glanced around the small bathroom curiously. When Leo said he had a jacket upstairs where exactly upstairs was he talking? Nico gulped as Leo shut the door quickly making a show of how he slammed it close.

Leo stepped forward purposefully. "Sit." He commanded pointing to the rim of the bath tub.

Without completing what could happen Nico sat obediently, stiff and tense. His eyes dart throughout the room nervously as Leo crossed the bathroom his tennis shoes clicking on the tile floor. Leo walked briskly across the room, bending over and opening a cabinet just out of Nico's view. What was he doing? What was he getting?

Nico watched as the boy stood back up a white towel clutched in his arms. Before Nico could take the towel from him or reject the action Leo tossed the towel over Nico's head, ruffling it with a laugh. Nico jerked back, almost falling off the rim of the bath tub. Quickly he reclaimed his balance and forced his body back into a sitting position. Without protest Leo swiftly handed the towel to Nico. Nico, now slightly peeved at the boy, took the cloth and proceeded to dry himself with it. The whole time not a word left either of them.

"Hey, so….ummm…" Leo murmured quietly.

"Yeah?" Nico slowly stopped drying himself and laid the towel in his lap, eyes gazing up at Leo who had now acquired his attention.

"Well, I was just wondering, was that girl in there like….like with you? I mean a relationship sort of way." Nico watched flashes of pink streak across Leo's face as he spoke. The boy truly was adorable.

Nico sat there for minute pondering how to answer that question. "Maybe… or maybe not. It all depends." He said throwing Leo a sideways glance and a grin.

"What does that mean?" The other boy asked as a small smile tugged at his lips.

"It means," Nico clambered too his feet, stalking towards Leo. He leaned forward until the boy's lips were only inches from his own. With a sense of new found courage Nico placed one cold hand flat on Leo stomach, slowly allowing his fingertips to travel across that boy's skin. "You decide whether or not she is. It depends on how much you like me. Remember, I always keep my options open."

"Really?" Leo said with a slight chuckle, surprised and slightly amused at how courageous Nico had become. With gentle hands Leo cupped Nico's cheek, fingers slowly moving tenderly down the side of the boy's face. Leo's other arm snaked its way around Nico's waist and pulled him close.

"Is it bad that I think I'm falling for you?" Leo muttered into Nico's hair as he held the boy against his chest. For Nico that one hug was amazing. Leo was so much taller than him and when they hugged Nico was pressed directly into the boy's chest. He listened to the steady heart beat that was directly next to his ear, beating, pounding, drumming.

"There's something about you. I really want to take care of you. I want to make you mine." Leo murmured. He leaned forward, tenderly pushing his lips against Nico's cheek. His lips lingered there for a moment before he began moving down, traveling down to Nico's throat. His lips made contact with the skin on Nico's neck causing the other boy to shiver. With one swift motion Leo pushed Nico back, forcing him to run into the bathtub rim.

"I feel so right when I do the wrong thing." Nico whimpered as Leo took hold of his shirt sleeve, pulling the fabric off his shoulder now licking and sucking a trail across his pale skin.

"Do you want me to stop?" Leo questioned as his hands sprang downwards, grabbing Nico's waist and holding him in place.

"No. Please don't." Nico replied quickly before Leo smashed his lips into Nico's own. There was a slight moan of pleasure from Leo as he ravaged Nico's mouth, harshly pushing his tongue between the other boy's lips. Nico, who had never had anyone do that to him, stiffened, unsure as to what to do. Although he wasn't sure if he wanted Leo to do that he was quiet upset when the boy pulled his tongue away and stopped kissing him.

Leo looked down at him with adoring eyes. "You have no idea what to do beyond that, do you?"

Nico's face flushed and he looked away. Solemnly he shook his head. For a moment he believed Leo was going to laugh. He waited for the cruel cackle to leave the other boy's lips. He was surprised when Leo's hand came up, softly pressing against his cheek.

"I swear, you are the sweetest fucking thing I have ever seen." Leo said as he pressed another tender kiss on Nico's lips.

"I know." Nico tried to say but between the kiss the words were muddled and unheard.

Leo kissed Nico passionately, taking in the sweet taste of the boy's lips. Slowly Leo's arm wrapped around Nico's waist, pulling the boy even closer to him, allowing him to feel Nico's warmth.

All of the sudden there was a bang and the bathroom door swung open. Nico let out a startled cry, surprised by the sound. At that moment Nico stumbled, losing his balance and tumbling into the bath tub. Leo shrieked as both him and Nico struck the bath tub hard, Leo landing on top of Nico. There was a loud cackle from the door and both boys turned to see who had interrupted them. Travis stood before them, a beer clutched in his hands.

"Whoa! I'm sorry! I've forgot my manners. I should have knocked!" He cried before chugging the rest of the beer and tossing the can on the floor.

"You bastard!" Leo cried wildly. The bath tub was a tight squeeze with both him and Nico stuffed in there. It took a moment but both boys finally found there way out of the tangled mess. Both could say the situation wasn't all that bad or at least getting out wasn't that bad. There had been quiet a bit of touching and according to the moan Nico had let out a few seconds earlier, they had touched in all the right places.

"What did you want anyways?" Nico asked slightly peeved even though it wasn't Travis's fault that he had caught them.

"Oh, that girl you were with sent me. She needs to talk to you." He said thoughtfully. Leo looked at him and rolled his eyes. The boy was probably trying to remember what the girls name was but he was to drunk.

"Wait, Thalia wanted me!" Nico cried, eyes wide. In one swift moment he turned to Leo with a apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Without another word Nico was out the door and moving towards the stairs. Without a moment's hesitation Leo followed.

"Nico! Wait!" He cried as he chased after the boy. By the time Leo caught up Nico had already found Thalia and they were chatting furiously amongst themselves.

"We have to go, Nico. Now!" Thalia whispered harshly at him.

"What?! Your leaving!" Leo cried at him. Nico whirled around to face the boy, his eyes speaking more than his words. "I'm sorry." He mumbled pitifully.

"Yes, we must be going! I just realized me and him both were suppose to be home about a hour ago! Your parents are going to kill you!" Thalia said, the last line directed at Nico.

Nico muttered something under his breath that sound as though he said fuck them. Leo, noticing how reluctant and unwilling Nico was to leave, suddenly got a idea.

"Well, if he's not ready to leave he doesn't have to go. Screw his parents! I mean you can go if you want Thalia, but maybe Nico should stay a while longer. I can take him home later. I have a car." Leo offered as he took hold of Nico's hand.

"No! He's coming with me!" Thalia cried as she grabbed his other wrist. Nico felt as though he was in a strang game of monkey in the middle and was about to be ripped in two. Finally he jerked his arm away from Thalia.

"Actually, I think I might stay a while longer. You know, just to have a little fun." He shrugged his shoulders at Thalia, who stood gapping at him.

"Nico, really?! Your parents are going to be pissed! You'll be in so much trouble and for what?! So you can make out with this guy, who you just meet! Nico, this isn't going to end well!" Thalia cried, drawing several party goers attention.

"When did you turn into such a bitch, Thalia! Lighten up, god damn it!" Nico screamed pushing the girl away from him.

He hadn't intended for her to fall, but when Nico pushed her Thalia stumbled. She fell backwards, hitting the back of her head hard on the wall. With a whimper of pain she grasped the back of her skull. Nico could see the red staining her fingers when she pulled her hands away.

"Thalia! I'm so sorry! Are you alright!" Nico cried, taking a step towards the girl.

Thalia put up her hands as though she was defending herself from a monster. Nico watched her scurry back away from him, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She shook her head, staring at him with anger and hurt flickering in her eyes. Before Nico could utter another word Thalia ran. She bolted across the room, fingers still clutching the back of her head. Once she got a few feet away from the door she stopped, giving Nico one last glance.

"Remember who your true friends are or else you might loss them." She called before rushing outside, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Percy didn't even remember getting into his car, but before he knew it he was cruising down a lonely street, the only light coming from his car head lights. His mind seemed to be working on auto pilot. He just drove, although he had a destination in mind. The trip wouldn't take long and he had almost reached the house, but as he moved along his car began to slow. Maybe it was because he was day dreaming or maybe it was his piece of junk car, either way he slowed to a snails pace there in the streets.

Memories flashed through his mind. Him and Grover at the beach with their families, the same thing they did every summer, but this year something was different. There was another family there, too. A woman in dark sunglass, a stern looking man, a little girl with her hair pulled up into pigtails, and then a little boy in black swimming trunks, a single strand of jet black hair draped down into his beautiful brown eyes. Percy approached him, gently pushing the hair from his face.

"Your so weird, Nico, but it's the good kind of weird." He said with a giggle.

Percy smiled at the memory. That had been one of the best days of his life. Not because the water had been amazing or the fact that Bianca had bought him a ice cream with her own money. Now that he thought of it that trip would have been like any other if not for Nico. Nico had made that trip great. Nico was what made it special because Nico himself was special. He was priceless. He was amazing. He was Percy's everything.

And then Percy blew it. Percy ruined it. Percy burned paradise. Nico was never his!

Percy let out a cry as he realized he passed his stop. His hands were tense on the steering wheel. His foot was pressing the gas petal harshly, causing the car's speed to accelerate quickly. He felt so angry. So enraged. He wasn't thinking straight.

At that moment Percy pressed the brakes. The car's tires screeched loudly on the pavement, leaving black tracks behind it. Everything stopped. Percy felt something break inside of him at that moment. All the anger, all the pain, all the jealousy, all the emotions he was filling inside piled up at that moment. He was going to cry. He wanted to just stop his car right there, park for a minute, and cry. He was hurting and it was killing him, but he didn't understand why. He felt like someone had just taking away the one thing he had left. Something that he knew he couldn't live without. He felt that last knife plunge right in his heart.

He couldn't deny it any more.

Backing up his car Percy turned into the short driveway and put his car in park. Stepping outside Percy stared up at the house. A place he had been so many times, but now he just felt like a outsider. He walked up the porch steps quickly, his heart yearning to that one person who could make the pain go away. The one person who could get rid of his hurt. Although he figured everyone was asleep by that point, even if there were still lights on in the house. Who would be up around 1:00am.

The moment Percy knocked on the door it swung open.

"Nico!?" Bianca cried excitedly as she opened the door. He face fell when she saw Percy standing there.

"Bianca, I- I need to talk to Nico, now! Where is he?" Percy demanded. In any other situation Percy would have been nicer to the girl, but at that moment he need to see Nico. He had something he needed to tell him.

Bianca stared at him, her face a unreadable mask.

"Mom," She demanded, her voice cold and cruel."Someone's at the door and I think you should talk to him before I tear his throat out."

Percy stared at her in horror, but as Bianca clenched her hands into fist, her face taking on a whole new form of hate and rage, he realized she wasn't joking.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. I tried to make it a little bit longer then the rest of the chapters. Merry Christmas everyone! :) **


	10. Chapter 10: Already Gone

**A/N: Hey there you guys! I just wanted to thank you all for all the comments and favorites and followers on this story! It makes me so happy to just read all your comments and have you all say that you like my story. Thank you all so, so much! Oh, by the way this is a really long chapter, but it's important. :D **

* * *

**Love Me Forever or Love Me Never  
Chapter 10**

* * *

"Bianca, please! Just take care of it. Take care of it!" Percy heard Maria di Angelo cry from just inside the house. He could hear the tears in her voice. It was quite obvious something had happened.

_What's going on?!_ Percy thought worriedly. He hoped everything was alright. Even though he wasn't part of their family and it was quite clear that they were holding a grudge towards him he cared a lot about all of them.

"Come here!" Bianca hissed angrily as she grabbed his arm harshly. Percy winced as her finger nails cut into his arm. Dragging him further away from the door Bianca forced him back, knocking Percy into the porch railing. Normal Bianca was calm and collect, one of her attributes that Percy like the most, but now she had no control over here emotions. All the anger and hatred for the boy that stood before her washed over her, consuming her with the utter want to see him in pain, riving in agony just the way Nico had been.

"Listen to me, stay away from us. I don't know why you would even bother coming here after what you did to him. What the fuck is going through that head of yours!? Huh?!"Bianca cried.

Percy scurried back, surprised by Bianca's anger and the mere fact that she had cursed. Bianca hardly ever cursed and when she did it wasn't anything like that. To tell the truth Percy wasn't sure he had ever even heard her raise her voice before. Bianca would never talk ill about anyone.

"Listen to me Bianca. I never meant to start a war. I never meant to hurt him. Nico is like a little brother to me. I care about him and a lot at that. I was so stupid! I-I just didn't understand what he was feeling at the time, but now I do. Now, I think I could understand how it feels to love someone who doesn't love you back. To lose the one you wanted, it feels like everything you have is getting destroyed right in front of you. And I'm so sorry that I did that to him! He didn't deserve to feel so much pain! Fuck, I swear I would treat him so much better! I should have listened to him! Now I know how it hurts!" Percy rambled. He looked up at her with pain flickering in his eyes. "Please, I need to talk to him. He has to forgive me."

"It's a little too late for you to come back. I don't think he'll forgive you after that. You were wrong when you thought he would wait for you to come around." Bianca said bitterly.

"Please! Just let me talk to him! I want to apologize! I want to make this right!" Percy cried.

"You don't understand! You don't care how it hurts! You just want to make sure Nico wasn't the one who told about the kiss! I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore! Now, get the fuck away from my house!" Bianca shrieked. She backed up away from him, anger seething throughout her entire body. She was afraid. At that moments she was afraid, but not for herself. She was afraid she was going to hurt him. Bianca could have easily attacked him at that moment. She wanted to hurt him, no one would ever know how much she wanted to hurt him.

Percy shook his head, making a wounded noise in the back of his throat. He wanted to make this right; he wanted to tell Nico how sorry he was. He wanted to tell Nico how much he liked him. H- How much he loved him. He had to tell him. Percy knew exactly what it felt like to lose someone you loved. At that moment he felt as though he was losing Nico again.

He watched as Bianca start to close the front door, her eyes focus to the floor. Suddenly, a thought struck him. Bianca had called out Nico's name when Percy knocked on the door. She was so surprised when she saw who it really was. Surprised and disappointed. Nico wasn't home. He was gone. And Bianca had been waiting for him.

"Nico's not here is he." Percy said quietly.

"W-what do you mean?" Bianca whispered quietly. She held the door open slightly, looking back at Percy.

"He's not here. That's what is wrong with your mom. You all don't know where he is." Percy said eyes wide. From the look on Bianca's face Percy knew he was right.

"It's not that. We know where he's _supposed _to be. He went to a party with Thalia. The thing is Thalia….she called earlier. She and Nico were already late by that point. Nico was supposed to be home at midnight and no later, but it was about 12:30 when she called. She said she was at home but Nico wouldn't leave with her. She said something about she might need to go to the hospital about a gash she got on the back of her head. She sounded bad, like she was hurt and I don't know. It's getting late and Nico's still not home! I mean what if- ugh! I don't know! What if something happened to him!" Bianca cried in distress.

"Trust me, Nico's fine. He wouldn't get into any trouble. He's to good for that." Percy said shaking his head. He didn't understand why she was so worried.

"He's changed, Percy. He's not the same kid anymore. He's gotten into so much trouble lately. He's been- Something's just not right with him." Bianca looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come back tonight."

"What do you mean by that?!" Percy cried, fear seeping into his voice. He couldn't imagine anything actually happening to Nico. Nico was to sweet and innocent to do anything bad.

"Tonight would be the perfect night for him to do it. I have this really bad feeling that he's either going to run away or something worse is going to happen to him. Something that I don't want to say out loud." She whimpered.

"Wait, so your saying you think Nico might end up dead. Really, Bianca! God, you act like- You're just so- He's fine!" Percy hated that he was getting so defensive over Nico.

"Well, he's already sliced his wrists open. Who's to say he won't pull a bullet through his head." Bianca cried, tears falling down her cheeks. She quickly slammed the front door closed.

Percy back up, startled by Bianca's words. The reality crashed down on him at that moment. Nico had hurt himself and it was all Percy's fault. That's the true reason Bianca was angry with him. It was his fault. He was to blame for everything.

At that moment Percy felt as though someone had stabbed yet another knife in his heart and this time it left him completely numb.

* * *

"Come one, I want to show you something." Leo said, taking Nico's hand gently. The boy had been sitting in the same spot ever since Thalia left.

Nico quickly shook off Leo's hand, tucking his arm behind him. With his head hung low Nico made a light whimpering noise. He shook his head slowly as though he was trying to tell Leo to go away. Nico felt as though he deserved to be cast down into the depths of hell for what he did to Thalia, He was terrified, truly afraid that he might have hurt her.

"Come on, Nico. You can't just sit there the whole night. You stayed for a reason, right? It's not your fault that she fell." Leo said he kneel down beside the boy. Reaching out he tenderly cupped Nico face with both his hand, pulling the boy's face upwards. Leo looked into Nico's eyes, feeling the boy quiver as tears fell down his face. Why did he feel so guilty?

Nico looked at Leo for a moment before shaking his head slightly. Leo stood up, watching as Nico climbed to his feet as well although the boy did it shakily. Taking hold of Nico's hand, feeling the boy's smooth skin, Leo pulled him forward and down another hallway. On either side of the hallway there were two doors. Leo stopped in front of one and let go of Nico's hand.

Fishing in his pocket Leo produced a key. He held it up for a moment, long enough for Nico to realize what it was. Without hesitation Leo pushed the key into the lock, giving it a swift twist. Leo pushed the door open to the darken room. Before stepping forth he took hold of Nico's hand once again and dragged the hesitant boy into the room.

Fingers groped up the side of the wall as Leo searched for the light switch. Finally finding it Leo gave it a flick, light pouring into the room, illumining the darkness. Nico shifted back, feet away from the door, as he realized they were in Leo's bedroom.

"Don't get any ideas, Nico. I didn't bring you in here so we could.. well, you know… I don't want to say it." Leo muttered as color danced across his cheeks. Nico gave the boy a light smile before taking a step forward. He leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Leo's cheek.

"You want to sit down? I was really hoping I could talk to you." Leo said, eyes half lidded, as he slowly ran his arms around Nico waist, holding his hand low down on Nico's back.

"I really need to get home." Nico murmured dumbly as he gazed past Leo at the clock on the wall.

"Really? Already? Can't you just stay a little longer?" Leo's fingers slowly slide under the hem of Nico's shirt, warm hands gliding up his back. Nico gave a little groan before replying.

"I guess I could stay for a few minutes." Nico whispered as he leaned his head against the boy's shoulder. Although Nico had just met Leo only hours before he felt as though he had known the boy for his entire life. He couldn't describe how strong the attraction was between them. It was like they were meant for each other.

Before Nico could say a word Leo whisked away from him, dancing his way over to the bed. The boy jumped backwards, flopping onto the mattress. Leo held up his hand, motioning for Nico to join him.

Nico slowly hopped onto the bed with him, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"That won't do." Leo said shaking his head. For a moment Nico didn't understand what he meant with the comment. Nico didn't have time to ask before Leo rolled over, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him down onto the mattress. The two were on their sides, facing each other, fingers intertwined.

"Hi." Leo said simply.

Nico giggled as he stared at the boy, "Hi there. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Leo sighed. "I- I just wanted to know about you. I mean there was something about you that bothered me when we first met."

"What?" Nico cried. Leo tenderly pulled his hand away from Nico's own. Reaching down awkwardly he took hold of the boy's wrist, running his fingers over the scars that now laced Nico's arm.

"Why would a beautiful guy like you do something so awful to himself? You don't need to do that. I can't believe you would- something would cause you to do that!" Leo looked into Nico's eyes, watching as pain filled Nico's features.

"It's so hard to force a smile." Nico said his face looking solemn and rueful.

"Then don't. Just tell me. Nico, you can trust me. I- I feel like you're keeping everything bottled inside. I don't want you to regret not telling it all to someone. I'll hold you till the hurt is gone. I promise I'll fix it, whatever it is that's hurting you, I'll fix it." Leo said honestly. Nico swore he could see Leo's heart beating through his chest as the boy waited for a response. Nico pondered what could happen if he told. Finally he replied.

"I can't tell you. It's just – it's too personal. Besides, you might end up feeling- jealous if I do tell you." Nico muttered.

"Nico, I swear to god I'll listen to you, no matter how personal it is, no matter how jealous I get." Leo took hold of the boy's hand again, giving it a gently squeeze.

Nico sighed, feeling as though it was his responsibly to tell Leo. "Fine. It all started- well, I guess you could say it all started when my friends took me to a ball game. Me and my other friend, Percy, we got bored so we were walking to the baseball field not too far away. When we got there we were laughing and joking around and I just-," Nico took a deep breath, "Everything I was feeling just seemed to explode inside of me. I had always – liked him, but now I just couldn't control it and I lost it."

Nico felt Leo's grip tighten on his hand suddenly. Obviously he didn't like the thought of Nico with someone else. Nico smirked at that. He knew that that meant Leo actually cared about him somewhat.

"Anyways, I just kissed him. I mean it was one kiss, but-," Nico frowned for a moment, eyes gazing absently at his wrists.

"He didn't feel the same did he?" Leo whispered. Nico simply shook his head. "Then you felt heartbroken and did that." Leo's voice faltered at the end.

Nico nodded again, his hand coming up to wipe his eye. He wasn't crying, just a little tired. Leo looked down at the boy for a second before wrapping his arms around him tightly. Nico simply laid his head on Leo's shoulder, feeling weak and sleepy.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not like that, I promise." Leo muttered into Nico's ear, warm breath washing over the side of the boy's face. Not a word was spoken after that moment. The two just lay there. Minutes ticked by and Nico began to feel his eyes close.

_No, I have to stay awake, _he said to himself. It only took a moment for the foggy feeling to return and once again Nico was battling to keep his eyes open. Finally, he gave in, allowing his eyes to fall close and his mind to slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Nico awoke to the sound of a banging door. Sitting up groggily Nico looked around, unsure of where he was. Within seconds Nico was laying on his back, arms pinned above his head, as Leo lay on top of him.

"Hello there, Sleeping Beauty. Did you have a nice nap?" The boy asked before leaning down and placing a light gentle kiss on Nico's neck.

Nico nodded hazily. At that moment he realized the air in the room was unnaturally hot and that a blanket was tucked over his lower body. Glancing around the room Nico asked, "Where are we?"

Leo chuckled, running his hand along Nico's check. "We're in my bedroom, babe. You had a nice little sleep, but everyone's all gone home now. That just leaves you and me."

"Really?" Nico smiled up at the boy, the true problem with the situation still not registered in his mind. Suddenly, Nico snapped back to reality. Sitting up quickly, pushing Leo away, Nico jerked his head around the room.

"What time is it?!" He cried jumping from the bed.

"Whoa! Calm down! It's about four am. You sleep for a couple hours." Leo said grabbing Nico's shoulders, trying to steady him. Nico eyes widened to the size of saucers and he jumped back.

"I have to get home! Right now! I was supposed to be home at midnight! My parents are probably worried sick! Fuck!" Nico screamed as he scrambled from the room. Running into the living room Nico zoomed to the front door.

"Nico, wait! I'm driving you home, remember!" Leo called running through the hallways.

He raced up to Nico putting his hands gently on the boy's shoulders. At that moment Nico realized he had the blanket clutched in his hands.

"I didn't know what time you were supposed to be home. I'm so sorry! You were just sleeping and I thought you looked so tired. I didn't have the heart to wake you and you looked so peaceful. I just- damn it!" Leo cried meekly.

"Never mind that! Let's get going!" Nico said opening the front door. Before he could step outside Leo threw the blanket around his shoulders. Nico jumped back, looking at the boy who he guessed was his boyfriend now, before pushing the blanket away.

"Just take the blanket with you. It's kind of cold out there." Leo muttered.

"Leo!" Nico cried with an aspirated sigh. He didn't care about how fucking cold it was.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" Leo cried as he struggled into his jacket and out the door.


	11. Chapter 11: The Runaway

**A/N: Hey you guys! Happy New Year! *Takes handful of confetti and throws it into the air.* Doing a special New Year's update! Well, it's not that special besides the fact that it's New Years! Can you all tell that I am excited? 2013 has been one hell of a year, but I have a feeling 2014 will be even better! Oh, and by the way, the other day I deleted an author's note and then all the other chapters were moved back one. So, after that I updated and realized you can't tell that I updated. I was just like -_-. I just thought I would tell you all that in case you missed a chapter. Anyways, on to chapter 11! **

* * *

**Love Me Forever Or Love Me Never****  
Chapter 11: The Runaway **

Leo felt guilty the whole time he was driving with Nico. The other boy sat there in silence, his eyes fixated on the darkened world just beyond the windshield. Every once in a while Nico would call out directions, pointing in the way he wanted Leo to turn. Leo would attempt to strike up a conversation each time after the boy gave him directions, but Nico would only nod or grunt in reply before slumping back down in his seat.

He was pissed.

It had been a while since Nico spoke. They were just driving down a long stretch of street, houses lining either side of the road. Leo had a feeling they were almost to Nico's home. He knew he was running out of time. He had been wanting to ask the boy a few questions, one that definitely couldn't wait until the next they saw each other.

"Stop." Nico said suddenly holding up his hand.

Leo applied the brakes, looking over at the boy curiously. Although he didn't understand why, but he loved the way Nico was always doing hand motions and such. The boy did it a lot when he talked.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"This is my house." Nico said pointing out the window. Leo could feel his cheeks growing red. He felt like such a idiot.

"Oh." He said quietly as he watched Nico open the car door. "Nico, wait."

Nico stopped, looking back at Leo. This time it was his turn to be curious. Before Nico could ask what the boy wanted Leo grabbed his wrist, stretching his arm out. Without taking his eyes off Nico Leo reached over to the car's cup holder, pulling out a marker and a few ink pens. Leo carelessly dropped the ink pens to the ground. Pulling the marker up to his mouth Leo bit the cap. Spiting the lid out of his mouth, sending it down to the floor to join the ink pens, Leo took the marker in his right hand and began printing numbers across Nico's arm in his best hand writing. Once he was finished he let the boy's arm fall from his grip.

Nico ran his fingers over the black numbers that now stood out against his pale flesh.  
"What is this?" He asked looking at Leo.

"My phone number." Leo said with a small smile before he reached over and rolled Nico's shirt sleeve down over top of it. "So your parents won't see."

Nico once again ran his fingertips over the numbers, a smile appearing on his lips. Without warning Leo leaned forward, grabbing the front of Nico's shirt, pressing a kiss against the boy's lips. For a moment Nico was startled and started to pull away, but after a second he melted into the kiss. Slowly his hands drifted up to the boy's hair and he began running his fingers through the mess of curls.

Finally Leo pulled away feeling breathless and flushed. Nico felt the same.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Leo said after a moment, the words coming from his lips raggedly. "Does this mean that we're like… you know….dating?"

Nico smiled at the boy's embarrassment thinking that it was actually pretty cute. "I guess. I mean, if you want us to be."

"Yeah, I want us to be." Leo said giving his breezy smile. "Now, one more question. What school do you go to?"

"Why does that matter?" Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"So I can drop by some time and see you." The boy once again gave a smile.

"Half-Blood High." Nico murmured, glancing over at his house. He knew he need to go, but the problem was he didn't want to. He knew all hell was about to break loss when he got inside.

"Go on." Leo said, startling Nico out of his thoughts. "I know you need to get going. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Yeah, alright." Nico said as he climbed out of the car. "Bye."

"Bye." Leo said quietly as Nico shut the door. Nico stood there watching as the car peeled away from the curb, driving away. No one would ever know how much Nico wanted to drive away with him.

* * *

It had been hours since Percy talked to Bianca and learned the startling truth about Nico. His stomach was still churning. He couldn't take the fact that he had caused Nico to cut himself. How could the boy do that to himself?! The moment Bianca had closed the door on him Percy bolted to his car, terrified that he was either going to throw up or cry. He had never been one to cry easily-in fact he hardly ever cried. The only time he let the tears fall was when his heart was completely broken, his pride wouldn't allow him to do it otherwise.

Now, as Percy lay in bed desperate for sleep, he felt as though he was completely empty. Percy glanced over at the TV that was placed against the far side of his bed room, watching as silent scenes rolled by on the screen, the volume turned down so that it wasn't making a sound. He didn't know why, but he felt the sudden urge to watch a movie- maybe it was just his need to stop thinking about all his pain.

Slowly, stretching as he got up, Percy made his way across the room. Lined against the wall, on the lowest section of his book case, was a row of different movies. Bending down, sitting on the ground, Percy began shifting through the shelf, looking for nothing in particular. Nothing was catching his eyes until he came across an old box. He didn't know why it was sitting up with the line of DVDs. He wasn't even sure what it was, although he knew it was taking up a ton of room on the shelf.

Pulling the box from the shelf Percy flipped it open, moving the flaps of cardboard out of the way. He nearly lost it when he realized exactly what it was. The video camera hadn't been used in a few years but Percy remembered why his mother had bought it. She said she want him to be able to look at the recordings when he got older and remember all his old friends and smile about all the good times they had. The only problem was he knew what would be in the videos: Him and Nico. Every family vacation they went on, every birthday party, every single sleep over they had when they were kids. Nico would be in every single one of the videos.

Percy didn't have the heart to play any of them at that moment.

He knew he was probably over reacting to all of this. Most people would only act the way he was when someone they loved was gone. It wasn't like Nico was gone or dead. He just didn't want to see Percy, but that was enough to cause the other boy to lose it.

Slowly standing up Percy made his way back to his bed, picking up his phone on the way. Laying back down, holding his phone out in front of him, he dialed the number that he knew by heart. Placing the phone to his ear he waited.

All Percy was met with was the busy signal. With a growl Percy pulled the phone from his ear, tossing it across the room for the second time. He couldn't believe it. He had called Nico six times in the past three hours and the boy still wasn't picking. At that moment Bianca's words came back to him.

"Maybe he won't come back tonight." She had said.

"Fuck." Percy moaned before leaning back down onto the bed. Without thinking he took the pillow out from behind him, placing it over his face, and screamed in frustration.

* * *

Nico walked across his front porch slowly, trying not to make too much noise. He prayed to god that his family was already asleep, but he knew for a fact that they were still awake and waiting. Every light in house wouldn't be on if they were asleep. At that moment his foot struck the one board on his porch that was loss. It gave a loud squeak.

_Of. Fucking. Course._ Nico thought to himself.

The front door swung open quickly. Bianca stood there, her eyes red. She froze when she saw him standing there. Without thinking she ran forward, embracing him in a frantic hug. She held him in an iron grip, not daring to let him go. Suddenly, she pushed him away.

"You fucking bastard!" She screamed angrily as she shoved him again. "I thought something might have happened to you!"

At that moment Nico's mother came to the front door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. Running forward, grabbing her son, she pulled him forward into the house.

"Nico." She muttered quietly, looking as though she had seen a ghost. "Are you alright? What happened!? Are you hurt?!"

"No, mom. I'm fine." Nico said peevishly. He shook off his mother's hand as she gently grabbed his shoulder. He didn't know why, but he just felt utter pissed at all of them.

Glancing over to the living room Nico saw his father sitting quietly on the couch, looking not the least bit happy or worried about his son. He just looked utterly pissed. Nico held his gaze for a moment, waiting for his father to yell at him. Instead Hades just stood slowly. Pointing towards the stair he looked at his son, rage flickering in his eyes.

"Go. Now." He said through clenched teeth.

"Hades, wait a minute. Let's give him a moment to explain. I'm sure he has a reason for being late." Maria said quickly.

"No. I want him to go upstairs, right now." Hades said. Nico was afraid at that moment. It wasn't because of his father's words. The fact that Hades seemed utterly calm scared him. His father's voice was oddly calm.

"I-I can explain. If you all just give me a second. I know this looks really bad and I'm sorry! But I have a reason fo-" Nico feel silent as his father held up his hand.

"Nico, I have a question. Why is it that you smell like you've been dipped in alcohol? Have you been drinking?" Hades asked sternly.

Nico's eyes flooded with horror at that moment. "N-No! I haven't been drinking at al-"

"Oh, and I have another question. What exactly happened to Thalia?" Hades asked again.

"Thalia? Oh god, Thalia." Nico whimpered weakly. "I d-didn't mean for her to get hurt. I shouldn't have pushed her!"

"Nico, what happened?" His mother's voice suddenly came forth, the words leaving her lips weakly.

"It doesn't fucking matter what happened! That girl had to go to the hospital, Maria!" Hades screamed suddenly.

"What?!" Nico's voice trembled. "God please, no…"

"Get up stairs. Now! Well talk about this in the morning! And you can bet your going to be punished for this!" Hades yelled, refusing to look at his son. Nico felt his heart split into pieces. Without a second thought he bolted from the room and towards the stairs. Taking them two at a time he stopped once he was at the top, listening to his parents arguing below.

"Hades!" Maria cried.

"What do you want me to do with him, Maria?! He comes home five hours late, has you and Bianca crying, smells like he took a bath in fucking liquor, sent a girl to the hospital to get stitches. Listen to all that. That's fucking crazy! Not to mention all that shit he got started with that Jackson boy and him slicing his wrists open. I just give up! I give up on him!" Hades screamed.

Nico choked, tears coming to his eyes. Running to his room Nico slammed his door closed, locking it behind him, and collapsing to the bed. He couldn't hold it anymore. He cried, letting tears fall down his face, shoulders quivering with each gaspy breath.

They fucking hate me! They hate me! I can't take it! Nico thought ruefully. Lifting his head for a moment he glanced over at the bathroom, his mind suddenly flashing back to the razor blade that he had thrown into the cabinet days earlier.

"No." He said weakly to himself. "I can't do that again. Never again."

Glancing throughout the dark room Nico saw that his window was cracked open a bit. He slowly sat up, eyes focused on the open window. Suddenly, an idea came to his head, one that was purely bat shit crazy. Standing up he marched towards the window, opening it fully. Leaning out he looked around, glancing down at the ground, wondering if he could make the jump.

Although he was terrified he was going to fall and break his neck Nico leaned further out the window, sitting on on the edge, hoping he would suddenly tumble out. It wasn't that far of a fall, but damn was it scary to him. Suddenly, Nico saw it. Propped against the side of the house was the long ladder that his father had used to get up on the roof when he was cleaning out the gutters.

Thank you, asshole, Nico thought as grabbed the ladder from the side of the house. It was quite heavy and made a bit of noise as he repositioned it but finally Nico moved it over enough to where he could climb down it. Well, he was hopeful at least. Turning around Nico slowly squeezed his way through the window, praying to god as his feet touched the first rung of the ladder. It was a slow process, moving down a rung every ten minutes, but finally Nico managed.

Once his feet were on the ground he felt like he was the king of the world. Like he had just fought a bear and lived. In reality anyone probably could have gotten out of his room, but at that moment he didn't care. Nico took off at a running speed, not really sure where he was going, although he decided towards the woods was a good idea. Darting across his back yard Nico took out his phone, thinking maybe he could call Leo to come get him and take him away from this awful place.

Instead Nico realized he had six missed phone calls. The number was the thing that shocked him the most. Slowly dialing the number in his phone, swallowing the fear that was building in him, Nico pressed it to his ear.

It took only seconds for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" The sleepy greeting came.

"Percy?" Nico asked cautiously.

"N-Nico!" The cry came from the boy instantly. After that there was a pause.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked, his voice sounding strange.

"I-I think….I think I'm running away."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or favorite or something like that! I don't know 0.0 Just do whatever you like. Anyways, I'm not sure what to do with this fan fiction now. It can go two ways. Nico and Percy could get together in the next few chapters (this would cut the fan fiction a lot short then I expected) or it could go how I planned from the beginning and something bad could happen with Nico (I don't want to tell you all what though) What do you guys think I should do? I mean I'm afraid if I add more suspense and cause Nico more trouble you all will kind of get tired of it. Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks for reading! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Where You Belong

**A/N: Hello people! :D It's been a while since I have updated. Sorry about that. But I do have a very good reason for taking so long! You see this chapter was not only written by me, but I had a little help from one of my best friends! She loves reading and writing fan fictions, so she is going to be helping me write the rest of this fan fiction. She doesn't have a fan fiction account, but she will be helping me with some of the stories on my account. So, I would like to introduce you to…. (dramatic drum roll) Angelic2000! **

**Angelic2000: *Waves awkwardly to the people* **

* * *

**Love Me Forever Or Love Me Never ****  
Chapter 12: Where You Belong**

* * *

"What do you mean you're running away?" Percy asked gently.

Nico didn't reply. Lowering the cell phone from his ear for a moment he took a deep breath, letting the cool air invade his lungs. He swiped his bangs away from his face and gave a sigh of misery. Once again he placed the phone against his ear.

"I'm running away." He repeated meekly. Unintentionally he shrugged his shoulders, although there was no one around to see it.

"Okay, Nico, where are you exactly?" Percy asked his throat feeling as dry as cotton. Just the thought of Nico actually running off somewhere made him sick. He couldn't lose Nico, not again.

"I'm walking in the woods behind my house. I was going to call someone to come get me, but…. I found you instead." Nico whimpered. He didn't mean to sound so… emotional, but he was being truthful. He had found Percy and at the moment when he needed him most.

Percy's heart nearly broke as he heard the pain in Nico's voice. "Okay, Nico, is the old tree house still around there somewhere?"

Nico perked up at just the mention of the place. He hadn't thought about that old thing in years. When he was younger, around ten or eleven, he had begged his father to build him a tree house. He wanted a tree house more than anything. He imagined himself clambering up a rope ladder, setting up a base high in the trees where no one could reach him, spying on passersby as he leaned out the small window. Being the kind of dad that he was Hades didn't see a purpose in having a tree house. Besides, it would have taken quite a lot of time to build- time that Hades didn't have considering his job run him twenty four hours. Maria, on the other hand, thought it was a wonderful idea. She insisted that Hades give it a try. Of course, with much grumbling, Hades agreed- Maria could get him to do anything.

One day Hades drug his tools out to the woods, Nico following close behind wishing to help his father, hoping this tree house could be something that they built together. Once again being the kind of man he was, Hades told Nico he didn't need help. So, in the end, Nico just stood by quietly as his dad tried his best to fashion a tree house. Despite the fact that he wasn't much of a handy man Hades managed to finish the thing quickly and, to Nico, Bianca, and Maria's utmost surprise, it was decently built. At least it wasn't going to fall apart anytime soon.

"Yeah, it's still around here somewhere." Nico replied quietly, still lost in his memories.

"Okay, well, go to the tree house and I'll be there soon." Percy replied quickly into the phone. Did he sound…. excited?

"Sure. Whatever." Nico grunted into the phone. There was a click on the other end. Percy had hung up on him, he didn't bother to say bye. Tearing the cell phone away from his ear Nico growled in annoyance before shoving it into his pocket. Who did Percy think he was anyways? Trying to stop Nico from running away. He could do anything he wanted to. In fact he didn't really see a point in going to the old tree house. Why did he want to see Percy, the boy who put him through hell?!

Suddenly, Nico stopped. A better question would be why did Percy want to see him?

* * *

Percy smiled before closing his cell phone. At that moment he felt as though he was high. Everything seemed so great. He couldn't believe that he was actually getting to see Nico again. He also couldn't believe that the boy was thinking about running away. How could he?! Why would he?! It didn't make sense!

Jumping from his bed Percy stalked across the room, stepping in long strides. His body was tense, not just from fear that he might lose Nico, but excitement about just seeing the boy again. He had to tell him. No matter what he had to tell Nico the truth.

Struggling to force his shoes onto his feet as he hopped across the room Percy grabbed the door knob, heading out into the hallway. Finally getting his left shoe on his foot, not bothering to put on socks or change out of his pajamas, Percy slammed his door shut. He had meant for it to be so loud, but the noise seemed to echo throughout the house, alerting everyone that someone was up. Flinching, praying that no one would notice, Percy froze in the center of the hallway.

"Percy?" The voice chided at him groggily. In one instant the light in the hallway flickered on. Percy mother stood in the doorway of her bedroom, looking tired and worn. She stared questionably at her son.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Sally asked walking towards him.

"Mom, I'll be back in a little while. I- I have to be somewhere right now!" Percy exclaimed, unsure of how he should explain his current situation.

"What? At two thirty in the morning? No way Percy. Get back to bed." She replied shaking her head.

"No, mom you don't understand! I have to-", Percy sighed in frustration. Sally, taking note of her son's chaotic stage, began to worry.

"Percy, what's going on? What's so important? I want the truth, alright?" Percy looked at her wearily.

"Well, mom is just- I have to see Nico, right now!" Percy cried suddenly. He watched as his mother looked confused, almost as though he was talking nonsense. "Okay, you may not know this, but me and Nico haven't really been on good terms lately and- I did something awful to him and I shouldn't have treated his so badly-"

Sally held up her hand, signaling for her son to stop talking. At that moment Percy fell silent.

"When you say you two aren't on good terms you're talking about what happened at the baseball field not to long ago, right?" She asked, hoping he would clarify.

Percy mouth fell open. "You knew?! You knew about the… the kiss?"

"Percy, I'm your mother. I know a lot more than you think." Sally said with a light smile.

"O-oh." Percy said a small smile curving on his lips. As quickly as the smile appeared it was gone. "Mom, I have to make this right. Nico- he's talking about running away and I just need to talk to him before he does something stupid."

Sally gave a slight sigh before looking back at Percy. "Percy, just promise me you won't take things too far."

Percy's face broke out into a wide grin. Nodding slight he beamed at his mother before grabbing his car keys and dashing towards the door.

* * *

The car ride to Nico's house seemed agonizing as Percy drove in silence. He felt as though he was about to explode. So many emotions ran through him: Happiness, fear, anxiety. It only took around ten minutes to arrive at Nico's house, but for Percy it seemed like a eternity.

Not wanting to be seen by the rest of the family Percy parked his car on the curb. Slowly he crept around the house and slipped into the back yard. No doubt if he would have been caught by Hades the police would have been called on him for being on private property. It didn't take long for him to navigate through the woods, although it was quiet dark. With a few trips and a couple of bumps into trees Percy eventually found his way to Nico's tree house.

The old place hadn't changed much since the last time he was there, which would have been a couple of years ago. The old rope ladder looked dingy and the wood was slightly rotted. At first he was afraid the old thing would completely fall with him. But, of course, he just swallowed his fear and gave it a try. After all he was doing this for Nico.

The first thing Percy took note of when he got to the top of the ladder was the boy slumped down in the corner, head leaned against the wall. Nico lay there silently, chest moving up and down in slow motions. At first Percy was afraid something was wrong with the boy, but quickly he realized Nico was asleep. Smiling to himself Percy stepped further into the tree house. It was quite a bit small than he remembered, but there was still enough room to move.

The next thing Percy noticed was how dirty and gritty the old tree house had become. A layer of dust covered the floor under his feet. Looking at the tree house's floor Percy noticed something else, too. There, lying among the boards of wood wedged into a crack in the floor, sat a small, plastic skull ring. Reaching down, holding the thing gently in his hand, memories rolled over Percy. He knew exactly what it was from. Years ago Grover, Percy, and Nico had all meet at the tree house after a long night of Halloween trick or treating, spending hours trading their treats and telling ghost stories. Percy distinctly remembered Nico refused to eat anything with nuts in it. He also had vague memories of people handing out the small rings with the candy.

Standing up once again Percy pocketed the small trinket. At that moment his heart felt heavy, like the world was coming down on him.

He shook his head, remembering the task at hand. Slowly he stepped forward, leaning down next to Nico as he slept. The boy looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. For a moment Percy felt guilty about waking the boy, but quickly got over his guilt. Putting his hand on Nico's head Percy ruffled the boy's hair harshly, running his fingers through the black locks and causing the boy's hair to fluff up. Nico woke with a start, surprised that someone was touching him. Looking up he was meet by those sea green eyes.

"Percy?" Nico called startled, voice weak.

"Hi." Percy said gently, sinking down beside his friend. For a moment an awkward silence filled the tree house. Finally Nico piped up.

"Why did you want me to come here?" Nico asked bitterly, venom seeping into his voice. Percy had never heard the boy speak like that.

"We really need to talk." Percy whispered. He had the sudden urge to take Nico's hand, but decided against it. Not yet.

"About?" Nico asked once again, getting quite tired of the question game.

Percy was about to just blurt out what he wanted to tell Nico all along, but suddenly a thought came to his mind. "Let me see your wrist." He commanded. He reached out towards Nico's arm.

Nico shrunk back at that moment, slightly cowering in the corner. "N-no." He stammered, jaggedly pulling his hand up to his chest, cradling it. At that moment Percy heart sunk.

"Dear god. Nooo…" He moaned out the word as though he was in pain. For a moment he bite his lower lip, feeling as though he wanted to scream or maybe smack the boy for doing that to himself.

"What?!" Nico asked sharply, observing the way Percy reacted to his actions.

"You really did it didn't. You really cut your wrists." Percy said his voice sounding slightly hollow.

Nico looked away, hoping to avoid his gaze. "You idiot! Why would you do that to yourself?!" Percy screamed suddenly, moving closer to Nico. "I- I can't believe you did that!"

For a moment Nico was afraid that the boy was going to hurt him. "You dumb ass!" Percy yelled once more. Nico let out a yelp of panic as Percy's arm reached outwards.

In one swift moment Percy grabbed Nico around the waist, jerking the boy forward as though he was a rag doll. It took Nico a moment to realize that the action was not meant to harm him, but it did force his lips against Percy's. The moment the two touched something sparked. The kiss was gentle, yet captivating. It was just the two of them there, the rest of the world disappearing. Desire ignited the world around them allowing the two to become lost in lust. The pit of desire grew in Nico's stomach as the kiss grew more urgent; rushed.

Although, for Nico it wasn't just lust, it wasn't need. It was everything. Somehow, somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind Nico knew the feeling were not mutual and the entire thing was one sided. Despite the growing doubt that plagued his mind Nico allowed himself to believe, maybe just for that one moment, that this was more than just a kiss. It was Percy way of saying he wanted Nico- he couldn't live without the boy.

Seconds later the deep, intoxicating aroma of cologne wavered up to Nico's nose, engulfing him in the sweet scent of Percy. Gentle finger slowly glided up his side, touching him in a comforting manner, as though to sooth away the worry that managed to rise in Nico's mind. At that moment a long, gentle moan rose from Nico's lips.

Percy, hearing the groan of approval from the boy before him, smirked through the kiss, holding back until he couldn't contain himself anymore. Despite his better judgment he let the noise leave his lips: a single chuckle.

Nico could hear Percy's words rolling through his mind as though the saying was already prerecorded in his brain. You are so Nico, the boy would say with a smile. It seemed like an appropriate thing to say after that noise he had just made and there was no doubt in Nico's mind that Percy would speak so or say something along those lines.

Without warning Percy pulled back away from Nico, slowly breaking the kiss. The rest of the world slowly began to fade back into focus as Nico allowed his mind to clear.

"Happy birthday, Nico." Percy whispered suddenly, breath ragged and voice husky.

"Huh?" Nico ask, the burning kiss still lingering on his lips even after the cold night air has already extinguished the flame. Despite the fact that the kiss had only ended moments earlier Nico yearned to once again feel Percy's warm lips pressed against his own, passion dancing between them, feeling each other's heat and listening to each other's heartbeat.

"Your birthday's in a couple of days, or have you been so "preoccupied" lately that you forgot?" Percy said. It was impossible for him to keep the hint of ruefulness from seeping into his voice. At that moment Thalia's voice wavered back to him. I'm glad he has something going on with that Leo boy; Thalia had shrieked into the phone. Just the thought of that name made Percy cringed. Even if he didn't know the boy he hated him with every fiber of his being.

"Percy?" Nico questioned, noting that the boy looked irritated. Percy quickly shook his head, expelling these thoughts.

Slowly reaching outwards he took hold of Nico's hand intertwining their fingers. He gasped slightly as he realized how cold Nico's hands were.

"You cold?" He asked softly. Nico nodded slowly, looking hazily at the boy in front of him.

"Maybe I should head home." Nico said. He stared at Percy, a small smile playing on his lips. He was ready to go back where he belonged.

* * *

Nico and Percy left the tree house moments later. The chilly night air whipped at them as they walked. Before long Percy's fingers began to feel numb. Quickly he stuffed his hands in his pockets. At that moment his fingertips brushed across something. It only took a moment for Percy to realize exactly what it was and it took a seconded for him to come up with an idea. Nico glanced over at Percy as the boy stopped walking.

Suddenly, before Nico could utter a sound, Percy was on the ground, kneeling on one knee, hand out stretched in a tender manner.

"Percy, what are you-", Nico started.

A groan escaped Percy lips. "Nico, for once in your life just fucking go with it. Now give me your hand, you questioning son of a bitch!"

Cautiously Nico held his hand out. Percy took it quickly, running his fingers over Nico's smooth, pale flesh. Without warning Percy brought Nico's hand up to his lips, giving the boy a gentle kiss.

Taking a deep breath Percy started to speak again. "Nico di Angelo, I have known you for years and I can't wait to spend eternity with you. Each day, whenever I see you, I feel as though I am the luckiest person in the world. I- I can't explain to you how sorry I am that it took me so long to see what was right in front me. You are my everything. You are my dream come true. I- I love you."

Nico smiled weakly, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Although the entire scene that was playing out was extremely cheesy Nico had to admit it was a sweet attempt. "Oh god, Percy. I love you." Nico whimpered meekly.

"Nico di Angelo, I have one question for you." Percy said, quickly fishing in his pocket. Taking out the small skull ring that he had found in the tree house Percy held Nico's hand out, sliding the ring tenderly on his ring finger.

Without warning Nico took his other hand and placed it across his face, blushing like a madman. Light bits of laughter exploded from his lips, a full smile breaking out on his face.

"Would you please do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?" Percy ask, those beautiful sea green eyes shimmering brighter than the stars.

Suddenly, Percy was on his back, pushed off his knees. Nico pounced on top of him, holding the boy under him, locking his lips with Percy's with a sudden urgency that he had never felt before. It only took moments for Percy to roll Nico over, now claiming his place on top. Tenderly he pulled his lips away from Nico's own, face lingering inches from the other boy's. A stab of pain wracked Percy heart. He didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to.

"Please, don't be in love with someone else." Percy whimpered quietly to the blushing boy who lay under him, pain twisting in his features.

A quick image of Leo flashed through Nico's mind, making a small pang of guilt tug at his heart. "Never." He whispered back. Without another word Percy leaned down, his lips once again claiming Nico's own.

* * *

**A/N: So, thank you all for reading. And a big thanks to Angelic2000. Love you girl! I hope she will help me with some more fan fictions because I had a major case of writers block for this chapter and I need her help. Plus whenever we get together we go bat shit crazy! :D**

**Angelic2000: Is that it? Are we done? **

**CryChick12345: Yep, I guess so. **

**Angelic2000: Oh, okay! *Waves goodbye to everyone* Bye! Bye-bye! Goodbye! **

**CryChick12345: *Pushes Angelic2000 out of chair* No one cares! **

**Angelic2000: *Sits back up* *Flips of CryChick12345* Fuck you, potato. **

**CryChick12345: O.O **


End file.
